


Trickster's Gifts

by Schaudwen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersexuality, Light Thor/Sif, Loki/Loki/Loki/Loki/Thor, Lokicest, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, Thor gets a vagina, dub con, with non consentual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaudwen/pseuds/Schaudwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never impugn the manhood of evil sorcerers, for they may give you a vagina and fuck your brains out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters Before Misters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/gifts).



> This started out as an art commission that I did for Kimmu, and then it kinda spiraled out of control into fic.

By the time Thor joined the warriors on the practice field, Sif had begun to wonder if a matter of some importance had called Thor away from his accustomed routine. He had neither broken his fast amongst the warriors of the hall, and he had seemed distracted last night when he left Odin’s mead hall early.

As he took his place on the bench next to Sif, he let out an uncomfortable little belch. Sif looked at him with concern.

“Are you well, my lord?”

Thor forced a demure belch again, and held his stomach. The reassuring smile he gave her made the angry red blemishes that had marred his chin and forehead stand out in starker contrast. “Tis nothing. I merely seem to have eaten something that has disagreed with my stomach. I thought it best not to test it again so soon this morning.”

Sif continued to look concerned, but did not do more than purse her lips. He had been acting oddly, especially the last couple days. Her Lord and friend, who was so frank and open with matters that swayed his heart, had made no mention of what troubled him. Usually Sif would not pry. As a prince of Asgard, and it's often champion, it was not uncommon for Thor to carry burdens and secrets that were not his own to share, even with his friends. She knew that if he chose not to speak of a matter, it meant that it was a matter of special importance to Thor. But this seemed different.

It was apparent to her, keen eyed Sif, sister to all seeing Heimdall, that from how the crown princes had come to sniping at each other with a sense of barely restrained violence tinging the exchanges she had witnessed, Loki and Thor had had some great quarrel in the month prior.

Whatever had happened those several weeks ago had left Thor with a silent but seething tension around his brother. A tension not helped by Loki’s obvious goading and gloating. It was no wonder the brother’s had come to avoid each other, since it seemed both were attempting to avoid goading and being goaded into _actual_ violence.

Both brother-princes had seemed to find a balance in the last month. Thor had calmed down greatly from the seething tension he had exhibited when the quarrel had seemed new, but it was an uncomfortable sort of calm. She would have greatly preferred salving the anger of a Thor in an impotent rage to this situation, which left her fumbling in the shadows of an empty corridor as Thor tried to save face and hide silent tears that had come unbidden when he thought himself alone before his father’s private study.

She had made Loki pay dearly for those tears, though he had still told her nothing of what he’d done to cause them when she cornered Loki alone before the feasting in Gladsheim. She had too much honor to take the prince presumptive to a dark corner and beat the truth out of him like a common back alley brawler avenging his sister’s besmirched honor, but when Loki had refused to give a straight answer to her pointed questions, she had later challenged him in front of witnesses to meet her on the practice field to cross weapons. He had even accepted her challenge, which almost surprised her.

But after Loki had refused to answer her with anything but a cryptic ‘ask Thor. I’m sure he could use a lady’s advice and a comforting shoulder’, she had made it clear that a thrashing on the practice field was the alternative he better take if he wanted to ensure he still had someone to guard his flank with a fast enough sword hand the next time they went adventuring in the wilds of the nine realms together. Loki had _some_ sense.

It didn’t matter. Loki revealed nothing to her either way, though she still insisted on guarding her friend’s honor fiercely. Loki of course had made a point to repay her for his humiliation before the warriors of Asgard, but she had borne it with grace. To be entirely honest, the trick hadn’t been up to proud Loki’s normal standards for recompensing slights, either imagined or real. Whatever weighed on Thor had seemed to leave Loki equally distracted, though she could not imagine that it was for the same reasons.

She had come to wonder if she should have paid more heed to Loki’s hint in the aftermath.

~*~

It had been less than a week later when they had all attended a feast in Gladsheim. While it wasn’t uncommon to see Thor capturing the attention of several ladies at once, there was something about the way he had enthralled them with his words and body language that seemed to contain a more hot blooded edge to it, as if he’d burned beneath his skin. Fandral had been taking bets on not who Thor would be bedding that night, but how many; it did not seem that there was a single Lady that Thor could not have charmed to his bedchamber that night.

But then Loki was behind him, saying something in _sotto voce_ that even the ladies gathered around Thor appeared to have only been able to hear if they had strained. Sif had watched Loki brush a loose hank of hair behind Thor’s ear with a perversely tender motion, and Thor seemed frozen under the weight of his brother’s low words.

A storm had surged behind Thor’s expression, answered by a sharp thundercrack that rattled the very roof tiles of Gladsheim. Whatever secret shared between Loki and his brother was of a strong enough hold that Thor merely turned his face up to meet his brother’s gaze, smiled a sharp animal smile at him, and thanked his brother for his kind reminder before he rose with a tense controlled movements. Thor begged his leave of the ladies before storming off to the opposite end of the hall from his smiling brother.

It was several hours later before Sif saw Thor again, sitting on the steps of one of the garden pavilions, outside and away from much of the noise of the busy and bustling feast hall. Before she had seen Thor flushed with desire in the light of so many lady’s attention. Now in the dim night, she merely found him flush with drink. She strode over and picked up one of the still half full bottles to examine it. She let her eyebrows rise a little despite herself as she read the label. He had grabbed the good stuff, which also happened to be the strong stuff. She eyed Thor as she sat down and took a swig herself. No matter where Thor had filched these bottles from, if she must valiantly lend her aid and save her dear friend from himself, then she would somehow find the strength to battle this boozy foe by Thor’s side, as she had fought countless foes before. She took another deep swig.

She did not broach the subject of Loki, nor his own odd behavior. Thor had destroyed enough pieces of Asgardian architecture of late when pressed on the subject of some of his recent odd behavior, not to mention his sudden modesty even in the presence of his closest friends. And then there was the incident that had led to several weapons and shields needing to be completely scrapped after the time Volstagg had made a mention of Thor being as touchy as his adolescent daughter as of late. The other warriors on the field had come to be more wary of Thor’s temper after that incident. So Sif said nothing.

They both merely drank in a comradely silence for a time.

That was until it became less comradely. Thor had fumbled their third bottle in his grip as he was passing it back to her. As both hands darted to catch it and avoid spilling its rare and precious contents, their hands had momentarily tangled. Her hand had been faster and more steady, so she had grabbed hold of the bottle first, but his flashing hand, a quarter second slower, had caught the bottle and her fingers in a strong grip. His palm was warm and slightly damp against the glass, and his grip more firm than it had needed to be.

The drink had surely affected Thor’s reaction time; If he had been sober he would have neither fumbled the bottle, nor been so slow as to not see her catch hold of it first. There was a pause as he looked at their hands on the bottle, before relinquishing it to her firm grip. Sif looked demurely away, letting him save face at the proof of his drunkenness.

She held the bottle in her grip for some minutes as if nothing had happened before leaning over to put it off to the side, well out of Thor’s reach. An unspoken ‘ _we are done with that now._ ’ When she righted herself again, their shoulders were touching, though she didn’t think she had moved any closer to Thor.

The night was getting deeper, but for the moment the drink kept her pleasantly warm. Her normal hard edged poise began to relax slightly, her bare shoulders enjoying the shared warmth that was the furnace under the skin of Thor’s own naked shoulder. 

Thor seemed to relax too. Whatever unspeakable tension had brought him out here seemed to have been leached from his body, and though she did not approve of the method, she was glad to have brought her friend some solace. Thor’s shoulder shifted from hers. Though the night was not that cool and she was warm enough, the absence of that heat touching her skin was such a stark contrast that goose prickles began to travel down her arms. 

She suddenly tensed as weight softly landed between her shoulder blades. Even through her thick mane of dark tresses, she could feel the heat of his palm on her back; it slowly traveled through her locks to rub her back in a lazy rhythm. The feel of that heat and the weight of his palm on her back recalled pleasant memories that made her body respond to his touch despite herself.

She looked over at Thor, and his hand paused just below the nape of her neck. There was a damp sheen of sweat on his face and his face was flush; how could it not be? After as much as they had consumed, she knew she must appear much the same.

But the heated smoulder in his half lidded gaze was a shot through the heart. She tried to glance away, but she could still feel their intensity burn through her. When she looked up again, it was obvious an answering heat had kindled in her own dark eyes, because an unselfconscious grin spread across Thor’s face, pulling at his dry lips.

They did not remain dry long as they turned into each other's arms. This was not the first time they had found themselves in a lover’s embrace together, but it was not something they had indulged in often. Thor had always been one to burn with tempestuous emotions, but she had been his friend and companion for enough centuries to have dissuaded herself from ever trusting the constance of his affections.

Like all things Thor, he was a storm. His passions could strike quickly, and the force of his personality, his earnest charm and unabashed affection could cleave a path through the defenses of even the hardest of hearts.

But Thor’s heart was too big to be filled with passions for just one thing or one person. Thor was not the Thor of one, but the Thor of many, and his friendships and love were not something that could be jealously hoarded by only one woman. She had seen his vows of eternal devotion to one maid lain down and forgotten at the foot of the bed of another within a fortnight.

It was one thing that she, as constant and true to her desires and ambitions as her brother was constant and unmoved from his charge of the rainbow bridge, had never been able to admire about Thor. But she had come to understand that Thor merely could not keep the fires of romantic passion burning unless they were constantly stoked. Sif knew that there were very few in the nine realms that could ever hold hope to bind themselves to the thunder god through a grip on his heart alone. In less than a century you would find you only held a forgotten memory.

So instead she had clung to the more precious connection to Thor - that of a brother in arms, of a sword at his back, and a battle companion. Though his heart had no eternal fuel for affection, he would forever burn with the fires of battle, and for him the brotherhood of the sword was eternal.

But she was not so petty a battle maid as to think that if she could not have Thor, undying love and all, that it was better to have none of him. She rather thought she got the better end of the deal, all in all. If Thor was willing to occasionally grace the bed of those he shared a brotherhood with, she would be willing to find room for him every once in awhile. She knew that as a friend she would always have a place in his heart, and when they were both willing, a place in his bed besides.

Thor’s kisses had turned sloppy and insistent, and she had struggled to catch her breath. The way his hands moved along her back, as if they could burn away the fabric between them by sheer insistence made her doubt they’d be able to make it through the hall and to either of their own chambers before they’d be waylaid in some dark corner by the need for each other’s bodies.

No, here, undisturbed and outside in their lonely pavilion would be better, if only to bleed off some of Thor’s desire. She broke their kiss and began to slide between Thor’s knees.

Suddenly a panicked expression cut through Thor’s passionate haze.

“No wait!” His hands clamped down on her shoulders. The grip was not painful but his arms were unmovable, stopping her where she crouched between his thighs. 

“Thor?” She gazed up at him puzzled. He had always seemed to enjoy this act enough in the past.

“I- I…” Thor’s face twisted as if he were struggling with something incredibly painful.

Her expression softened. _Yes, I am here for you, my brother in arms. Trust me with your burden, and surely I can help you bear the weight. If you would just trust me_ , she thought. Trying to encourage him to share that which he had kept inside so long, she coaxed Thor to trust her.

“Thor, I know you have been burdened with some secret that you feel you cannot speak. Something which you believe you cannot share with your friends. But Thor, know that I am here to help support you, my friend, in any way I can. You pride yourself on your strength, but I am a woman with strengths of my own, even as I strived to prove myself to the men of Asgard.

“I know you owe me no favours, and there are some secrets you are bound to keep, but surely if there is some way I can help ease your burden, I will help you bear it.”

Thor chewed his lip, wavering but some bit of raw vulnerability in his searching eyes seemed to hold him back, if only by a thread.

Sif bent her face forward, Thor’s arms still on her shoulders but more relaxed now as he calculated his response. Dismayed that it was such an obvious struggle on his open face, she tried to set him at ease. Looking up from between Thor’s thigh’s she said with a knowing smile, “You don’t have to tell me now. We can always discuss it again in the morning. After I’ve ridden your mighty Mjolnir a time or three.” Her hands rubbed his thighs reassuringly, slowly approaching the juncture of his hip.

But as he looked down at her, she winced to see his open expression close off with hard resolution. When he finally spoke, it was sad but full of formality.

“Thank you Sif. Your words and camaraderie give me strength, and know I will always depend on your strength and your wisdom. I only hope I can bear my burdens with half of your grace.”

He clasped his hands over each of hers, enveloped them in his own and lifted them off his thighs. With a sad expression he brought each hand to his mouth and turned each to give them a kiss that was both reverent and affectionate, but lacking completely in the burning passion that had seared her lips before. He stood up from where he sat to slowly, and mostly steadily, walked back to the entrance of Gladsheim.

~*~

Thor had taken another break after his last bout. His skin was damp with sweat, and he looked pale. He was pressing a hand to his side with probing fingers again, as if trying to relieve some tension. It was uncommon to see him not take on all comers, one match after another, and it made Sif worry about his health.

He came back to the bench where she was polishing the oils from her blade before putting it away. Thor sat down with a pained whuff, holding one hand to his abdomen, while also massaging his back with another. As Volstagg passed by carrying a plate piled high with his post-fight victuals, Thor snagged a roll of bread that was balanced on the edge of the plate, and began to nibble experimentally at it. 

The fact that Thor was eating something now was reassuring - especially given how enthusiastically he seemed to chomp the rest of the roll down after a couple hesitant bites. Volstagg eyed him with suspicion when Thor stole another off his plate, and began to edge his seat, and subsequently his plate, slightly away from where Thor sat on the bench.

Sif was used to a myriad of smells in the practice yards; old leather from the practice armor, the various oils used for polishing armor and weapons, and of course the sweat of men well worked. But another smell piqued her sense. One she would have not expected to smell here.

Glancing around, Sif surreptitiously lifted a leg to check her leggings. She felt no wetness, and she detected no stain. She did not expect to find one. She followed her cycles keenly enough, and such a visitation upon her body was not expected for weeks.

But the smell was strong and she did not think herself mistaken. She scanned the adolescent boys shadowing the practice field with their own wooden weapons. The possibility of some young maid amongst the lanky boys occurred to her. Some young maid new to her cycles, and who could be possibly mortified should her condition be discovered by their friends. The thought of this hypothetical young girl, who had come braving the practice field, only to be so betrayed by her body and mortified by a banner of red down her thigh filled Sif with sympathetic concern.

But none around her seemed to be a gawky maid, and no other women seemed to be close enough to have caused such a strong smell. Biting her lip, Sif bent to her companions, concern plain on her face. “Is there a maid here? On the practice field I mean.”

Volstagg looked at her quizzically before peering to and fro across the field. Thor merely went still.

“The only fair maid to grace our field is our gallant, Sif, brave and bold. Why do you inquire to other maidens?” Volstagg answered.  
Sif shook her head. “It... was just a feeling.” She chewed her lip again, considering how to breach a delicate subject, though she trusted her friend’s discretion. “I see no maid, but I pray that should you see... anyone nearby- a maid especially- who may appear to be in a position where they may suffer an embarrassment, please, I beg you, come to me. I will handle this.”

Volstagg, though he did not seem enlightened, seemed to take her cryptic words to heart. Thor who had continued to give her a look full of tension since she had brought up the ‘maid’, looked much more confused in a way that seemed to demand greater explanation.

Sif felt a little exasperation, but recognized the lack of fairness to her cryptic warning. “I am concerned someone nearby may be bleeding. The type of bleeding that no healer may aid.”

Thor understood her reference _that_ time. Though she did not expect him to turn quite that shade of of pink before he turned his face away. Thor leaned his elbows on his knees, and lowered his forehead to the fingers he had twined into fists in embarrassment. Even with his head bowed, she could still see how hot and crimson his ears burned.

Sif had not expected such a... disappointing reaction from Thor. They’d spent so many centuries together, and many trips adventuring, sometimes for months at a time. All the men had treated her with respect and never made her feel like they were _intimidated_ by the cycles of a woman’s body. Her time would come, and she would deal with it, and her warrior-brothers had never treated her any less for it.

But Thor was visibly uncomfortable now, even though when he lifted his head he tried to give her a reassuring smile, stiff as it was. He sat as if his seat was uncomfortable, almost fidgeting. Another blush crossed his face.

Though disappointed, Sif turned her face away. If Thor was uncomfortable, she would not press the issue.

The bout on the field before them ended, and as the warriors on the field turned their attentions to changing weapons and sparring partners, Thor spun on the bench and quickly turned to leave, giving a hurried excuse. “I’m sorry my friends, but I believe I left something in my rooms, and I must go back. I am sure I will see you... later.” Remembering Thor’s stomach, she turned to wish him his health, but Thor had already retreated with a haste she would not have expected from someone moving backwards.

With Thor now gone, Sif stood up herself, giving one last scan to those on the practice field as she picked up her armaments. It was then that she noticed Loki, off in the shadows of the building that loomed over the field. He leaned casually against a pillar, smirking. Not at her, but over her shoulder. Then he slid his gaze to hers, as if he only just noticed Sif now that her attentions had turned to him. Loki dipped his head once in her direction, as if bidding leave of a lady in his company. The smirk never faltered from his expression.

Without another glance in her direction, he slipped out of sight behind the shaded pillar.


	2. A Thoughtful Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has an especially hard week after an _especially_ hard month. What one loki did, can Thor trust four Lokis to _undo_?

Few but Loki could turn the thoughtful act of sending tray cart after tray cart of sweets, chocolate, and savory foods to a bedridden loved one into a pointed jibe. It had not occurred to Thor to think beyond the thoughtfulness of one of his friends to send him the trays, especially once he’d realized how famished he had become when it suddenly appeared, a pleasant surprise he’d never called for.

He’d been too mortified to leave his rooms since he had fled the practice fields that morning, even for meals. But when the first tray had appeared, he became aware of the gaping emptiness in his stomach. He didn’t even think there was anything amiss when the second tray appeared outside his door shortly after.

It was when the third tray cart followed the first two that Thor, who was not beyond a reputation of being able to tuck away food with gusto, realized that something was amiss.

None of his friends or servants would have sent this much food, especially after he had pleaded the fragility of his stomach as his excuse to bid his friends to leave him to his rooms. 

But here was the third tray cart, filled with cheeses and bread and, again, more sweets. Though he’d been surprised by it’s arrival on his doorstep, it had not been unwelcome. Which led to the dawning realization that though he had filled his stomach with the piles of food and treats from the first two carts, his belly still felt hollow.

Thor gritted his teeth.

He put down the loaf he had buttered and already eaten half of. While he had never seen who left the carts, only Loki would have been the one to think of how _thoughtful_ such an act would be for someone in his _‘condition’_. Frustrated and filled with thoughts of Loki’s knowing smirk Thor shoved the cart away.

He turned away and gingerly rolled his aching back and hips back onto the side of the bed where he had folded a horse blanket to protect the bedding beneath. Once this was over, maybe he would burn it, along with the long tunic he was wearing. He’d given up on pants, except after washing himself so he could make quick appearances.

He’d thought about asking the maid, or Sif, or _anyone_ , about how they’d dealt with it, month after month, but the thought of trying to formulate the words had made him want to cry. And then the feeling of wanting to cry had made him frustrated enough that he actually cried. Just thinking about that now made him want to grab the fresh crusty loaf and nibble on it to make himself feel something other than empty, sweaty, unclean (especially between his legs), frustrated, aching, sad and worse yet, aroused. He settled instead with pulling a blanket over his head and curling over his knees in an attempt to relax his cramping back, thinking of how he would make Loki pay for this.

Not now, no. He wouldn’t give Loki the satisfaction of seeing him like this, a slave to a body no longer like his own.

But even Thor knew that this would pass. Surely it would be just two or three days more? And he would be cleansed and ready to make Loki pay.

Thor snugged the new piece of folded fabric more tightly between his legs and let those thoughts lull him into restless slumber.

~*~

The door of wood and hinges opened with the force of a sudden squall, catching Loki off guard. He’d meant to merely leave the basket, as he had left many other niceties on his brother’s doorstep before slinking off, sly as a cat that had just left a distasteful present of matted fur and blood for the occupant to discover later. Possibly with a bare foot. But the look on Thor’s face promised that there would be no escaping the oncoming storm. 

_Ah well_ , Loki sighed internally. He knew he’d have to face his brother one way or another before this week was through. It had been just over seven days since Thor had disappeared from the halls to his quarters, shrouding himself with the excuse of an upset stomach malady, for which he would admit no healers to tend to.

And if Thor hadn’t been done by now... well, he had been certain the charm had been thrown without misfire or harm, but had his brother bled longer, there might’ve been cause for concern.

Which Loki was sure there wasn’t, which is why he had known his gifts today would have such a pointed _thoughtfulness_ that even Thor would not be able to miss their meaning.

Loki straightened up with quick grace. It was possible he would need to be able to quickly leap out of his brother’s reach, and crouched over a basket at his brother’s feet was not the best position for this. 

“Ah, dear brother. You seem to be in better spirits. I had heard you were not feeling well. Is your stomach still giving you troub-”

Thor cut him off. “You know full well what I suffered.” His voice was flat and sharp as a well honed blade. Thor’s eyes caught on the basket and bent to pick it up. Loki inwardly winced. He had hoped to be a safe distance away for this, but surely being there to see Thor’s reaction would be worth weathering the oncoming tempest.

“Well yes, I admit the thought had occurred to me,” Loki answered as Thor twitched aside the covering on the basket, wary as to what was inside, and if it’s bite would have venom. Thor’s expression became confused. Given the events of this week, it would not have been surprising to expect the basket to contain everything from vipers to sweetcakes. But instead it was merely full sewn rectangles of soft fabric; most of them white, but some in flowery patterns.

Confusion warred with the storm for Thor’s expression, and Loki couldn’t help but offer his brother a glimmer of enlightenment.

“It occurred to me that you might not have had any ladies to help guide you through your monthlies, unlike so many blossoming young women. And as you oh so kindly reminded me last month, I am ever so familiar with womanly ways and workings. So surely that means I should be big sister to my poor dear Thor and share with you my knowledge of women’s works. I’ve had a few menses myself, and I’m sure I can show you how women manage it with grace.”

Loki hooked his finger through what appeared to be a sort of garter belt mixed in with the pile of absorbent cloths. “See Brother? I even picked you up your very own menstrual garter for next month.”

Loki was rewarded with a thunderclap as Thor’s expression struck to jaw-twitchingly serious. Faster than Loki could dodge back (curse himself for not being able to resist sidling closer to show off the Thor-sized garter), Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s collar in an iron grip, and yanked his brother off his feet and into his room.

Thor released his grip with a fling that left Loki spinning a few steps, coughing and caught between soundless mirth as he once again captured his balance on thick front entryway rug. The basket flew wide of Loki’s ducking head, landing across the room with a trail or fluttering toiletries.

“You will undo this dark curse, brother. Now,” Thor ordered, his tone that of a commander, brooking no argument.

“Did I hear an apology in that sentence? You knew my terms, and could have met them at any time. Such as last month. Or last week, or 5 years from now. It matters not to me.”

“You wouldn’t dare. I would tell Father of your trick before then.”

“And yet it’s been a month and you still haven’t. I’ve been prepared since the first for you to run to Father,” Loki grinned pointedly at Thor as he made a show of straightening his layers back to immaculate order. “But you know as well as I do that for all his power, for all your trust in Odin’s discretion, he cannot undo alone what I alone have wrought on you. He would need to bring in another powerful Volva. Or maybe even Mother.”

Loki’s grin turned cheshire sharp at that. Yes, for all mother’s love and understanding, the threat of Frigga being aware of him like this had struck a solid blow to what remained of Thor’s ragged pride in this humiliation.

The thought of his mother knowing was enough to slow the advance of Thor’s fury on his brother, though not his frustration, judging by how Thor clenched and unclenched his fists. Caught between his his own pride and his brother’s whims, his head bowed under the weight of the hypothetical of another humiliation endured.

With his bowed face obscured by a curtain of his long hair, Thor turned his head aside, as if even like this he could not meet his brother’s eyes.

“Please brother.” His voice was a raw plea.

It was enough to cause Loki to stow away his smile. He could enjoy his mirth later, but vulnerable as Thor was after a week of his body committing unfamiliar betrayals, it would cost Loki little to pay his brother’s vulnerability a modicum of indulgence.

Especially, he grinned inwardly, if he could use the situation to win himself a greater prize.

 

Loki sighed. “Very well, my brother. I will do as you wish. But first you must indulge me. Before I do this, I will need you to agree to meet my terms first. And submit yourself to runes of restraint.”

Loki saw his dubious expression and forged on. “The restraints are as much for you as for me. The spell has to be physically broken, and as such, it will be harder to do than merely finding a counter or cure. And I need to ensure you don’t kick me in the face while I do what I must do. If it assuages your peace of mind, I have the supplies necessary to create bindings that will only restrain you so long as I keep my word.”

Thor peered up at Loki through his loose hair. He had expected his brother to mock him in the face of such vulnerability, but instead Loki had bent. He regarded the offer with suspicion, but he remembered the threat of the menstrual garter, and the thought of another month where he just might be forced to USE it. If Loki was willing to relent in the challenge, then he need not endure another month of this.

Loki clarified further. “The oath is what gives the chains strength. When the runes are marked, we each will utter the oath that will restrain you. It will continue to restrain you only until my word is redeemed, or the oath is broken. The moment I break my word, the chains will shatter, and you would be free to leave or throttle me or whatever punishment you’d like. So really, brother, you can see it’d be in my best interest to keep my word in this.”

Loki saw his suspicions begin to falter under the weight of Thor’s desire to be free, so he continued his gentle coaxing.

“Yes, I know I have given you little reason to trust me in this, and you have cause. Undoing my work will bear some costs, but I swear to you; upon my magic and my knowledge, my self and my pride, and everything I hold valuable, precious, and dear, that before I am done I will restore your manhood. All that I will require is that you give me this trust, Brother."

Thor hesitated, again unsure if what his brother offered was treat or trick. But Loki’s frankness at how unpleasant he seemed to think breaking the spell would be had somehow managed to give Thor a sense of reassurance. Loki could have lied and coaxed his brother to submit with the promise of an easy transition, but he had not. Loki probably wasn’t lying. Much.

When the change had first taken him, it had not been unpleasant (at least when compared to how unpleasant it usually was when one was parted from one’s cock), so much as it had been disconcerting. But Thor recalled the final words of Loki’s curse. _‘... And until such time, the daughter cut from the son shall live as all women in all the realms under and above the sun. Until he, with word and deed, prove female worth for all the nine realms to see and laud.’_ Loki likely would have to work against the terms and contract and power of his own curse to lift it, something that even Thor would expect to be infinitely more difficult and unpleasant to achieve.

Hope of escaping another monthly warred with worry, but Thor swallowed it to step forward for Loki’s deal. Whatever the discomfort or pain of lifting the curse, it would be worth it to be free.

“Yes Loki, I understand, and will allow you to mark me, so long as you keep your oath to return to me my _own_ penis and testicles, just as they were when you wished them away. And I will hear you swear to that.” Thor reassured himself that the specificity would prevent some further mischief Loki might try with the return of his manhood. 

Loki solemnly repeated his sworn oath, only biting back a smirk as he embellished Thor’s careful wording. “...and by the time I am finished, I will return your selfsame own penis and testicles, in a similar manner, position, and state of repair as they had existed in before I charmed them from the body of Thor, the God of Thunder,” he added with a particularly pointed emphasis. It served to both mock Thor’s attempts at cutting any loopholes Loki might grasp at, and disarm Thor’s apprehensions. _See, you have nothing to fear. I have no intention of forswearing myself in this._

Thor nodded, satisfied.

“How soon can you prepare for this? Should I find you in your study when you have gathered everything?”

Loki looked around Thor’s room. “I would almost say that we could start here, but I’d actually prefer more light. I don’t know how you can stand to read in here, Thor.”

Thor shrugged and looked around. “My desk is enough for my studies, and with the fire stoked and torches lit I often have enough light to mend my gear and sharpen my weapons. Is that not enough?”

Loki considered this. “I suppose it will do. I’d much rather risk destroying your room than mine.”

~*~

Thor glanced nervously at the balcony’s thrown open windows. Loki had insisted on sealing the doors to his room with magic, and Thor had had no complaint with that. He had even thrown several of the physical door bolts afterwards, just to be doubly assured no one could cross his threshold. Loki to smirked in amusement at his extra cautiousness.

But still Loki had insisted on leaving the balcony doors and all his windows open to the light of the pale moon and stars. Even with the fireplace stoked high and Loki’s own witch lights, Loki had insisted on hoarding every beam of light that could be coaxed into the room. Loki’s assurances that he had already secured that no noise would pass beyond the confines of walls did little to allay his concerns about curious neighbors.

But Thor knew that if he could not sway Loki in his insistence, he would merely have to swallow it. There would likely be many whims that he would have to give in to tonight, he admitted to himself. Some of them would be necessary for Loki’s magic, while other’s he suspected would only be necessary to appease Loki’s fey nature. But the fact that Loki had made Thor aware of the unpleasantness of this rite, and that measures would have to be taken for him to endure it, was not lost on Thor. He expected it to not be a pleasant ceremony to go through, much less walk in on.

Loki had explained that Thor would need to bare his arms and his legs for the rune marking, as well as leave his... area... unclothed. Thankfully, Loki had not only thoughtfully provided a long robe that could be clutched in the front to cover his decency, but he had also given Thor his privacy as he shucked out of his old clothes and shrugged the robe over his shoulders.

It was a courtesy Thor appreciated more than he could properly express, given how self-conscious, nearly self loathing even, he had come to be when glancing down only to see himself so wrong without his cock. It had rendered him, someone who had always taken a self-assured pride in his body, susceptible to an unaccustomed sense of shyness and mortification when he even thought of people gazing upon him. He felt it it keenly not only when he was naked, but sometimes even when he was fully clothed, though he knew few could suspect the secret of his current sex.

The kindness of that offered robe had reassured him as Thor took his place in the center of the markers Loki had laid around his rug. Markers which Loki had assured him denoted the four cardinal points, though Thor had never seen them depicted so... complexly.

Loki took his place before Thor, standing on the point that seemed to correspond to North. With little more than a flick of his eyes, Loki glanced to each of the three other points.

Thor’s keen warrior senses could feel the presences manifest around him as three all but perfect copies of Loki stepped in to existence. Though he could not see them all at once, he could feel them- all smiled as they were birthed into existence around him, pale and unclothed.

They all smiled except for the first, the northern Loki. He stood still and solemn before Thor. That Loki, still clad in his dark garb of coal green silks, black leather, and gold, did not smile. He stood in stark contrast to the ghosts surrounding Thor, made more pale and ghostly by how their skin seemed to glow as bright as their smiles in the room’s hoarded light.

The clothed shadow-Loki bent to collect a vial at his feet. Without taking his eyes from his brother, Thor knew each of the bare Lokis had followed this motion, like reflections in a mirror.

Thor watched as the Loki before him brought the still capped vial to his mouth, touching the side of the smooth glass to his lips. A hum from four identical throats began to vibrate the air all around Thor, and even within the heavy fabric of the robe a shiver ran up his back and made the hair of his arms stand on end. The vibrating hum fed back into itself until it felt that not even ten Lokis could have produced a room full of this much noise.

Without breaking from their hum-song, the black-clad Loki somehow began to make an even eerier new noise. From somewhere in his already humming throat, words emerged in a second vibrating voice that not even the All Tongue could grasp the meaning of.

As the Loki to the North let the rasp of his second voice slowly trail off it’s second song to carry only the hum-song once again, a second humming Loki picked up the second spell voice, to repeat the words. This pattern carried on with a third and a fourth Loki as each Loki picked up the spell roundell; all the while the hum-song was carried unbroken between the four Lokis without even pause for breath.

The hum-song wrapped around him, enveloping Thor in it’s reverberating middle. It caused his skin to prickle uneasily, while at the same time threatening to lull him into a trance. He resisted and instead gave into the urge to rub his eyes where the vibrations of the air had made his eyelashes itch.

And then the hum stopped, though a part of Thor swore he still felt it vibrating on his skin. The clothed shadow-Loki in front of him drew the vial from where it had absorbed the song from his lips and smiled. Shadow-Loki stepped towards Thor and into the circle.

“In this vial, I have sung the song of a chain without name or form, made from the oath of a huldufolk, the thread of a ghost’s cap, the skin of selkie trapped on the land, and a crimson dawn’s promise of a storm. Using a song sung with two voices from one throat, I have wrought into shape it without the touch of a hammer or tool.

“Each chain is given promise that was made in trust to hold, and a man marked with these chains would find it’s weight on each of their limbs as heavy and unliftable as the coils of the midgard serpent. But such chains are as fragile as an oath as well. Should I break my word to return your manhood as I promised, the bindings will shatter and you will be free, my brother.”

Thor hesitated. He recalled words his mother had told him and his brother once, that courage was not the absense of fear, but the willingness to face things which made you afraid.

Despite his centuries spent on the battlefield, there had not been many occasions that had called on Thor to have that sort of courage. But when he looked into his brother’s eyes he steeled himself to bear the courage of someone who knew he had something to fear as he gave Loki his answer. The alternative was something that was worth some courage to avoid.

“Then let it be done.”

“Then by all means, brother, we won’t keep you waiting.”

Loki looked over each of Thor’s shoulders, and dipped his chin, signalling each pale doppelganger to approach. It was a movement Thor suspected was more for his own ragged nerves, since seeing Loki beckon did more to calm his warrior’s instincts as they advanced on his blind spots than having them advance on him as one coordinated whole would have. His brother knew him well, and Loki’s thoughtful treatment reflected how much he must have recognized the delicacy of Thor’s sense of calm at this moment.

Two of the Loki’s folded into a crouch behind Thor and stopped there, each with one hand hovering over an ankle, while their other hand held their vials. They peered up expectantly at Thor from each side of his leg. The third bare, pale Loki stepped in front of Thor, beside his clothed shadow-twin. Together they each held out one of their palms, waiting for Thor to put himself in their hands.

Thor paused for a moment to look at their equally pale hands; one framed in Loki’s cuff of black leather and green silk, the other decorated in nothing but the wealth of light around them. He trusted neither hand, but found his courage and placed a trusting arm in the palm of each brother. Taking their cue, the Loki’s at his feet placed a light hand on each of his feet.

Releasing the stoppers, the Lokis capped the ends with their fingers and upended the bottles onto their hands before magicking them away in a green light. On one of each of their hands remained a liquid that clung to their fingertips and shone like quicksilver. When the Lokis before him touched their fingertips to the skin of his wrists, the liquid metal drew from their fingers to bead on his skin. The weight of those small silver drops began to drag on his limbs with a heavy mass. The palms under his arms suddenly were not there to hold him in place, but to help hold his limbs up.

With one hand still under Thor’s now straining wrist, the Lokis took their other hands and touched a finger to the beaded droplet as they began to hum once more. They concentrated on this with some intensity until gradually the weight seemed to lighten. Their hum buzzed on his skin around the droplet as they found just the right resonance.

“Say the words.” The shadow-Loki before him said, and Thor began to repeat the litany Loki had prepared for him earlier. He had worried about recalling all the words, since Loki had only had him utter them once, and then left him no time to practice. But as Loki fingers began to trace the droplet along in the circle of his wrists and ankles, in those complicated and unknowable patterns of his working, the words came to Thor without falter. It was as if the spell had found the oath he had sworn with Loki earlier and dug out the knowledge of how the binding must shackle his strength, finding the power within both the word he spoke and their intent. His lips were tingling as the words drawn from his mouth resonated with the vibration of the quicksilver on his arms and the hum of the Lokis around him.

And then Loki’s hum stopped and he released his brother’s arms. Thor expected to feel that heaviness once again, but no sense of the heaviness of the of his spell chains or any tingle of enchantment remained on his limbs. Not even the silver trail of Loki’s runeworkings remained on his arms, having vanished from his skin as Loki’s hum had died away.

He looked at Loki, but despite his impatience he knew better than to be so uncouth as to ask _‘well, did it work?’_ Questioning his brother on the workings of his magic was never a clever idea. And it was _even less_ so when something actually _did_ go wrong.

Loki smirked. “The chains won’t bind until I give them something and someone to hold them to. This isn’t like an empty promise you make to yourself. You have to have someone to hold you to it.” And with that, each of the Lokis moved away from Thor, turning to huddle amongst themselves. Their bare backs blocked Thor’s sight at first as each Loki bent to scribe spellsong on each other’s palms in a murmur of movement. Then they parted and only the black-clad Loki remained, his pale ghosts tracing quicksilver on each palm as he locked eyes with his brother. As the doppelgangers worked, the black central Loki’s lips moved in muttered words until the fingers of his twins stopped moving over each palm. And then as his words ran out, the shine of the spell metal on each of his hands subsided to nothing.

Finished, they all unbent their heads, and the three pale Lokis detached themselves from shadow-Loki’s side, taking up their original positions in the circle around Thor. 

The black-clad Loki did not move to his position in the north of the circle, but merely shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair, as if his exertions had tired him somewhat.

“It will be better if you lie down for this.” Loki tugged at his collar a bit. “You may choose to lie wherever you’d like. The circle is no longer necessary, and you may wish to get comfortable for what comes next.”

Thor looked around, but in the end shrugged his shoulders. The floor where they were would suit well enough for him; he was no stranger to harsh ground, and unlike on the road there would be no worries of pebbles in his back, and he need not watch out for serpents in his bedroll, only his predatory brother.

And Loki was here to help, he reminded himself. _Mostly._

Surrounded by his brother, Thor sat down, clutching his robe modestly around himself as he stretched to lay down in the center of the ceremonial circle. The two Lokis on either side of him moved down to where he stretched his legs, knees together. They sunk down to sit on their knees at his feet and placed a hand lightly on each of his ankles. The third Loki positioned beyond his head took Thor’s hands from where he had folded them on his stomach and drew them above Thor’s head. He held each great tendinous wrist on his lap with a long fingered delicate grip.

Thor followed the movements of the Loki pinning down his hands, and he caught its gaze as it smiled a self-satisfied smile at him. Thor was furrowing his brow in puzzlement at this expression when he heard the tinkle and slither of sliding scale mail. Thor twisted his head in the direction of the noise and caught sight of his brother, the still clothed shadow-Loki, exposing a pale shoulder as he peeled back the layers of his armor and leather; undressing himself to match his bare twins. Thor tensed.

“So are you going to tell me that you must be naked as well for this ritual, Brother?” Thor asked him in a careful tone. Loki merely shared a self-indulgent smile as he continued to disrobe in front of his brother.

Stepping out of his leggings, Loki began to stalk towards Thor. Thor’s limbs all tensed, thought he did not try to break the restraining grips. A Loki at his foot rubbed a finger reassuringly along his shin, as if trying to sooth a snared wild animal. It made Thor want to kick him in the face, but he resisted the urge. He must trust his brother, or he’d never have let himself be put in this position to begin with.

Loki bent into a crouch at Thor’s side. He took the edge of Thor’s robe between his fingers it twitched it aside, exposing Thor’s hips.

This made Thor _very uncomfortable._ “Brother,” Thor growled a warning from deep in his throat.

“Now, don’t look at me like that. I need to take a look so I know what I am dealing with,” he lectured Thor through smiling lips. “Thirty days and I haven’t seen you expose yourself even once. Being without your dick has either taught you modesty or shame, and I’m not sure I like the look of either on you, dear brother. Though it is always reassuring to see that learning is within your abilities.” The Loki holding Thor’s wrists bent and pressed a mockingly familial kiss to his forehead to punctuate Loki’s words.

Thor gritted his teeth and bit back a response. No, his brother was goading him. The more he responded and fed into Loki’s _schadenfreude_ , the longer Loki would draw this out. If he gave his brother no sport, or at least minimized its target, his brother would turn his focus back to the work at hand soon enough, or lose the butt of his joke once his oath was broken. Thor would just need to be patient.

Thor was not good at patient.

Loki turned his lazy gaze back to Thor's hips, passing it over the triangle of blond curls. Without even a glance to the Lokis at Thor’s feet, they each shifted his legs, moving his knees apart a few inches. Thor tensed again despite himself, but Loki did not move his hands; merely cocked his head to the side as he looked between Thor’s legs in the light, his face thoughtful. Again, Thor willed himself to relax.

Loki turned to Thor and bent over him, his face filling Thor’s vision.

“Are you sure you want to part with it so soon?” Loki asked him. Suddenly Thor felt fingers sliding through the curly hair leading down between his legs, smoothing it with his palm as they came to rest cupping Thor’s sex. “It really is a fine little cunt,” Loki purred.

Surprised, Thor violently bucked his hips, but neither his legs nor his arms shifted in the featherlight grip of the restraining Lokis. Loki’s palm remained stubbornly in place as he stilled Thor’s hips, pushing them down with his still cupped hand. The wicked smile returned.

“My Thor, aren’t we the eager young maiden.”

Testing his straining limbs against Loki’s bonds, Thor stilled his thrashing, choosing to flex his muscles against his bonds instead. Mentally Thor scrabbled for the certainty that showing a strong reaction would only cause Loki’s fey humor to seek to antagonize him further.

Thor attempted for a voice of calm command, but his words came out strained and hard, as if gritted through his teeth. “Your oath Loki. You swore you’d restore me. The moment you break your word, you smash my chains and I am free.”

Loki’s face turned to a mocking moue of disappointment, as if he didn’t already know his brother’s answer to the suggestion. Loki’s hand slid from Thor’s groin, much to Thor’s relief.

Until the hand continued to slide down Thor’s inner thigh towards his knee. Thor frowned at his brother, his face ominous as a thunderhead.

“My, dear brother, you certainly are concerned with not devaluing the worth of my word. I assure you Thor, I have no intention of forswearing myself tonight. It would not do for people to think the worth of my word to be less than my silver tongue,” Loki mocked. His hand circled down Thor’s knee and trailed lightly up his thigh once again. Loki continued the pattern as he spoke.

“If it’s dick you want, it’s dick you shall get. I merely thought it a crying shame to lose such a perfect cunt from this world.” Loki leaned in again, bending close enough for Thor to feel the puff of Loki’s words on his skin. Thor could feel the hand on his inner thigh bend to nails, dragging lightly up Thor’s leg as Loki spoke. “Tell me Thor, just how _‘untouched’_ are you? Or did you coax Sif into your bed with the kiss of those sweet lips?”

“Loki, I will no-” Thor started to protest for Sif. Loki cut off Thor’s words.

“Oh spare me your bluster. I know nothing happened with Sif, so you can save your breath.” Loki didn’t hide the exasperation in his voice.

“Do you think I don’t already know the truth, Thor? Do you think I couldn’t read the truth right through you when you’re as opaque as tinted glass? I saw everything Thor. Your virgin blushes... and your virgin frustrations. _Those_ were especially sweet to behold. You’d think you never even tried your fingers with how flustered you became. It was as if you had forgotten you ever knew how to please a woman,” Loki insinuated.

“Seeing you in Gladsheim, surrounded by women willing and eager, only to have you turn shy and chaste the moment you were reminded of what _wasn’t_ between your legs... That image I will cherish for centuries, I think.” Thor resisted the urge to bite his lip, to struggle as Loki’s hand once again moved down, following his trail of light hair. “Thirty days without a cock and already I have seen you aching for someone to touch you, needy as a virgin whose hands had never fumbled under their skirts before.” Loki’s warm hand dipped between Thor’s legs again, cupping his fingers there. He pressed down, giving Thor a slow deep rub.

“Just think, in Gladsheim you could have brought back any of them. You could have even brought the lady Sif- _here_ \- to these rooms. All it would have required was that you swallow the manhood you no longer had, and just spread your legs for another person to see. Think on how agonizingly chaste this month has been, and think on all those ladies who could have long since taught you about this gift you’ve been too shy to open.” Loki’s hands continued in a deep rhythm rubbing between Thor’s legs as he spoke his litany at Thor, who was having a harder and harder time concentrating on his words.

Loki chuckled darkly near Thor’s ear. “Or would a cock have been more to your tastes?”

Thor’s breath hitched as the heady feeling of Loki’s long fingers compressing his clit between the rub of Loki’s palm and the bone of Thor’s pelvis tangled with the growing apprehensions roiling in his stomach. Loki rubbed him hard again, pressing in more deeply but not penetrating Thor’s lips. The feelings of dread and arousal was building into a tightening mass low in his gut with each press and pull of Loki’s palm.

Loki’s hand stilled, and again he moved to block his vision. Thor had to take a moment to focus his eyes to see his brother’s smug face.

Though the Loki before him had stilled the hand between his legs, the Lokis restraining his wrists and ankles had begun to massage his limbs affectionately, even as they never dared to break their restraining contact with his skin. Thor could feel a warm flush on his cheekbones, which only made him want to turn away as his ears began to burn hot under his brother’s gaze.

This is what Loki wanted wasn’t it? To see him undone, to lose a little more face, if only in his own brother’s eyes. One last humiliation as part of the price Thor would have to pay for Loki to give his manhood back? Well he had succeeded. Thor could feel a thin smear of wetness trail Loki’s fingers as he dragged the stickiness along Thor’s abdomen. The knot of apprehension and building sexual tension flexed unpleasantly in his gut.

“You didn’t answer my question Thor.” The register of Loki’s voice fell lower and darker in his ears. “You haven’t answered many of my questions, but this is the only question that I want to hear you answer.” Thor’s eyes focused on his brother’s, though Loki had bent too close to focus on his whole face easily.

“So Thor, tell me, would a cock have been more to your tastes?”

Thor, whose blood had begun to pound away from his brain in the wrong direction to answer these sorts of question from Loki Silvertongue, grasped for words. Loki knew he had him at his mercy, stripped of use of his strength; all Thor had left to defend himself with was the meager shield of words.

His desperation mounted. Thor needed to escape; escape these bonds, escape this body before the delicate balance shifted too far out of control. Once he was whole again, cock in hand, he could find his own peace with the practiced ease of someone who had existed comfortably in their own body for centuries. But in this form that he’d worn for not even thirty days, comfort had eluded him. While he would never say that Loki was right, there had been a great part of him that had regretted leaving Sif in Gladsheim. He had tried to maintain his chaste resolve, but full of drink and reckless with need, he had given into a ham handed exploration of his stranger parts, only to regret his lonely attempt. 

He had been drunk, and after he had entangled himself with Sif, his mounting sexual frustration had reached an untenable peak. But his one drunken struggle to pleasure himself in his unfamiliar body had not only ended painfully, but it had also ended without even the relief of release, leaving him both aching and even _more_ frustrated than when he had started.

Loki’s touch had beckoned a response from his body that he’d barely been able to summon forth himself, even after thirty days of mounting tension. But the experience of his recent past, alone in this room after the feast in Gladsheim, had left him the negative impression of something he’d much rather not attempt to repeat.

He wouldn't _need_ to repeat it, if only Loki would stop playing with him and return him to being whole as he was meant to be.

Thor met Loki’s eyes. “The only cock I want is mine returned to me, Loki,” he answered in a tight but level voice.

Loki went still, and he slowly drew back from Thor, though his expression seemed more amused than overly concerned.

“I suppose I can’t complain about you giving me your honesty when it’s always so predictable. At least I always know what to expect, even if I may hope for otherwise.”

Suddenly Thor’s legs were spread wide as each of the Loki’s grabbed farther up Thor’s calves and sharply lifted them to gain a firm hold behind his knees. The featherlight grasp was replaced by a secure grip as they lifted his legs higher.

“Loki! What are you doing?!” Thor shouted, his stomach dropping out from under him as his hips were raised higher. He struggled and twisted, but their grips were as unbreakable as uru chain.

“Oh poor, naive Thor.” the Loki in front of him huffed a bemused chuckle as he trailed delicate fingers along the line between Thor’s breast. “

That you would think you could come to me, pleading and begging to change your sweet little fuckable slit back in to your accustomed manhood and somehow expect me to...” He trailed off for a moment, as if even this thought could momentarily cause him to lose hold of his words. “Well, let me merely inform you; it wouldn’t have mattered who had cast the spell. Me, Karnilla, the Norns? I would have helped my dear brother...

“But not before he promised to let me have him. Any. Way. I wanted.” Loki punctuated his words by drawing a clawed hand lower and lower along Thor’s straining body.

The Loki restraining Thor’s arm drew close to his ear, it’s breath brushing his skin in hot puffs. It was the first words of All Tongue he’d heard any of the doppelgangers utter. “Oh dear sweet Thor, once I saw you standing before me, legs spread broad like a man with only emptiness in between, I knew I would have you. The only question was when, and how much I would make you beg for it before I fucked your little virgin hole.”


	3. Can Anything Grow from a Poisoned Seed?

Loki reveled in the solid feeling of Thor’s hip bones under his fingers. A reminder of the solidity of the reality literally spread out before him. Thor gave a grunt of protest as his hips were raised into the air against Loki’s abdomen, two Lokis holding his legs spread with a sure grip on Thor’s ankles and knees. Practically held upside down, Thor glared up at him from where he lay, his head still on the floor, surrounded by them. Another Loki kept Thor’s hands pinned down above his head.

Thor’s nonplussed expressions were something Loki always took an enjoyment in, but he barely spared his brother a smirk before turning his eyes back to the visual banquet. His restraint had been an admirable effort, as he had patiently reigned in his darker urges in anticipation.

He would take his time to enjoy this rare treat. The price would probably prove more than he could afford to pay, but he weighed that the debts and interest would be worth an experience even he, with his _very long_ life, did not anticipate would present itself for his enjoyment again. At least not in this Age.

Firelight behind him, moonlight spilling in beside them, and witchlights dancing all around him; not a single shadow marred his view. The hair of Thor’s mons was thick and curly. It was blond, but darker than the long, lighter hair spread out between the knees of the Loki beyond him. It didn’t catch the light in the same way, but he wouldn’t have traded those threads of burnished gold for any true gold, despite his reputation for dealing with dwarves.

The spread of Thor’s legs parted his outer lips coyly, offering Loki a bare glimpse of the dark inner folds and clit curtained behind them. Loki’s half hard cock twitched against Thor’s back as he licked his dry lips to see its warm flush and that hint of wetness Loki had felt when he’d rubbed so deeply between Thor’s legs.

Loki felt a rumble from deep within Thor against his cock as Thor growled up at him. _Yes, he liked that feeling_ , Loki decided, stiffening further against Thor’s back. It was worth the painful stimulation, dragging it up Thor’s back as he rose. The twitch of the tendons on Thor’s inner thigh as his whole body stiffened to feel Loki’s hardness made it worth it.

Loki rose up on his knees, his manhood pressed down flat against Thor’s back as he pulled his brother’s hips more tightly against himself. He loomed over his brother, but made a point to avoid his hard eyes as Thor watched him, cold and riveted, as Loki calmly laid a hand on the juncture between Thor’s legs. He minimized his movements to only the slightest flourish of his fingertips, aware of his captive audience and the temptation to make an exhibition of every movement.

As the thumb of his other hand absently rubbed a circle on Thor’s inner thigh, the hand between Thor’s legs ran his fingers through his burnished gold curls before sliding down till his fingertips rested on Thor’s outer lips. With his thumb and his ring finger, Loki pushed them apart for his first good look at his brother.

The dark furls of Thor’s inner lips parted slightly, gaping for a moment as Thor’s hips twitched again under Loki’s scrutiny. His clit remained half-hooded, and Loki resisted the urge to tweak it just to see Thor buck and whine beneath him. That would come soon enough, and this required a patient approach.

Loki had always been good at patient.

Instead he moved his middle finger and experimentally brushed it lightly across Thor’s inner folds, moving from bottom to top before ghosting across the nub at the top. Loki could see a muscle jump in Thor’s jaw, even in the out-of-focus corner of his vision. Slow and soft, Loki deliberately repeated his movements with teasing rhythm as Thor’s breathing became slower and deeper, though he schooled himself to show nothing but his glaring response.

Loki felt the muscles in Thor’s abdomen clench, followed by another visible throb of those inner folds, and Loki couldn't resist an answering roll of his hips against the small of Thor’s back, causing Thor’s breath to hitch at the feel of his hardness.

“Feel that, brother? I’ve hardly started and already I’m hard, just aching to be inside you,” Loki teased. He’d always found it easier to mask a truth in a taunt when he was reduced to it.

Thor visibly swallowed. His tone promised Loki retribution.

“Loki I don’t know what you planned, but-”

Loki interrupted him. “Thor, I told you exactly what I planned. The terms said I will help you, and I will. Nothing was specified that I had to follow through at the first available opportunity. The promise will hold for a while yet, I assure you. And there are some _things_ I wish to show you first.”

“If you dare even _think_ I’m going to let you stick your cock in my.... cunt,” Thor gnashed out the word harshly, “without retribution..? I will _remember_ this Loki.”

One of the Lokis giggled into Thor’s calf as the Loki bending over his hips smiled pityingly down at Thor. “You just don’t know when to keep your foolish mouth shut, do you Thunderer?” Loki rose off his knees, his cock springing free from where it had been trapped between their bodies. “There’s no surer way to secure my desire to see you stuffed full of my cock than for you to threaten that I _not even dare it_ ’.” The Loki holding down his hands leaned into Thor’s vision. “And just to ensure my catalogue of retribution is complete, I have already _dared_ to _think it_ about sticking my cock in your cunt. I’ve dared to think it _many_ times this past month.”

Loki’s erection came to rest in the juncture of Thor’s thigh as he braced for a better position, pulling Thor up a little higher to nestle it more snugly against his brother there.

Loki closed his eyes and gave a slow roll of his hips. His cock shifted from Thor’s thigh to nudge apart the cheeks of Thor’s clenching ass, and he began to push it forward along that cleft. His erection slid along Thor’s outer lips as Loki continued his lazy thrust. He could feel the moist drag of Thor’s inner folds teasing at him. Loki slid his length along Thor’s entrance until his balls ground into Thor’s backside.

Even this, feeling his brother’s sex hot and solid against his manhood, sliding along Thor’s entrance without penetrating within, felt delicious. He could feel his brother’s taut muscles _vibrating_ with tension underneath him; unable to stop him, and unwilling to give Loki a show as he tried.

Thor felt so hot against him he needed-

He need to think of something else.

Loki forced his eyes open and began another deep, slow roll of his hips. He swallowed, and found his words. “I told you I wasn’t going to stick it in until I made you beg for it, remember Thor?” Loki thrust again, with a little more pressure. “But when you hiss such pretty nothings in my ear, you make it so hard to resist just driving it into you, at any moment.” Loki continued to drag his cock along Thor’s entrance, teasing over his clit at the end of his stroke.

Thor’s hands clenched and he bit his lip for just a moment before he seemed to realize how fetching he must look to Loki, staring down at him so intently. Thor licked his gnawed lip with a quick tongue and clamped his jaw shut again, his lips making a stubborn line. Loki slowly increased his pace, before changing his angle to drive more insistently into that hooded nub. At first Thor’s nostrils only flared, but Loki’s efforts were rewarded as he watched Thor’s eyes flutter shut and his chin begin to slowly inch upward, tilting back to reveal a flash of throat.

Loki closed his eyes, holding the image of Thor’s distracted expression; eyelashes long and delicate against his cheek, nostrils flaring under the deep breaths as he tried to keep his breathing slow, and the occasional stutter of Thor’s stomach muscles...

It was too much. Loki opened his eyes. His breathing was starting to come in ragged breaths, and Thor was wincing up at him. He was biting his lip again, uncaring or unconscious of how it must look to anyone as Loki rubbed too fast, too hard, between Thor’s legs and against Thor’s clit. Loki willed himself to slow down, but he could feel the beginnings of pressure in his balls as they began to tighten.

He looked down at Thor, and reading his expression Thor snapped from the beginnings of his haze to buck and twist again beneath him. “No, Loki! Don’t you even _think_ of coming in me!” Thor bellowed. He continued to twist his hips as the Lokis all grasped more stiffly at Thor’s thighs and leaned their weight on his upper arms, pinning his shoulders securely to the floor.

That look of panic as Thor envisioned Loki simply thrusting himself in with Thor helpless to prevent it...

It was enough. Loki was going to come. He wanted to come. He wanted to cover Thor in this taunt.

It was early in the night, but it would hardly keep him from coming again, and he urged the feeling of oncoming climax forward. He focused his thoughts on Thor’s spread legs and the increasingly wet warmth that kissed along his length, thrumming hot with Thor’s pulse against the pulse of the great vein on the underside of his own cock. He gripped tightly to Thor’s bucking hips and rode through those thoughts and fantasies.

Loki came with a tiny strangled gasp, his hips jerking in little stutters as he spilled between Thor’s legs.

Several ropes of come strung across Thor’s slit, and a few were left clinging to his burnished gold hair, threatening to drip down his stomach.

Thor gave the string of come, now stretching on a thin thread dripping slowly and thickly towards his stomach, a distasteful glare, but Loki couldn’t help but notice the puff of relief as the twitching muscles in Thor’s neck and jaw relaxed. Loki could read that relief, even beyond Thor’s annoyance. Loki had come, but he still hadn’t breached him and spilled inside him.

Yet. Loki knew Thor obviously did not put much merit in his assurances that he wasn’t going to fuck him until he begged for it.

Good girl, then. Perhaps he was learning.

Loki slid down to rest on his heels, dragging himself down as the sweat of his chest caught with a friction against the skin of Thor’s back. Loki let his dick soften, confident that there’d be more time for that later.

The tension Loki’s ministrations had begun to build-up in Thor’s muscles was already starting to dissipate as Thor tried to recollect his composure. Loki couldn’t allow that.

He tilted Thor’s hips towards him again, and tisked.

“I see why you warned me against that, Brother. I seem to have made quite the mess.” He looked to catch Thor’s eye, his own eyes dancing with a mischievous anticipation. “Don’t trouble yourself so, Brother. I made the mess, and I’ll clean this up myself.”

Loki dipped his chin down and gave a long lapping lick over Thor’s outer lips, tasting the salt of his own come. Thor’s chest jerked as he uselessly tried to free his arms. Loki licked again, long and over the juncture of Thor’s thigh where another rope of come had spilled, before returning again to Thor’s lips. Though there wasn’t much come left, he kept moving his tongue over Thor in broad strokes to make him know the feeling of Loki’s tongue over his skin. Loki cocked his chin to lick across Thor at a slight angle, and he felt Thor’s inner folds tickle his tongue as he ghosted it over them.

He turned his attention to the strands hanging from Thor’s blond curls and sucked them off, but not before the hanging drop fell onto Thor’s ribs. The Loki restraining Thor’s arms promptly dipped his head to lick Thor free of the offending drop with glee. The Lokis holding each of Thor’s knees began to drag their clawed fingers lazily along the backs of Thor’s thighs to their own dissonant pattern and rhythm.

Thor was wet with Loki’s saliva and his hole was throbbing under Loki’s touch by the time Loki looked up from his task between Thor’s legs, though he’d barely done more than occasionally danced his tongue along those inner folds and give a swipe to Thor’s clit. Loki looked down to see Thor’s face flush, which he allowed was to be expected from being held upside down, but was a pretty sight no matter what the cause. Thor’s arms trembled ever so slightly as the Loki held both Thor’s wrists in one hand so he could trace his other hand along Thor’s sensitive triceps.

 _It wasn’t enough_ , something in Loki flashed with a destructive impetuousness. He wanted to lap deep from Thor’s pleasure, not this coy coaxing. He wanted to hear Thor keening and gasping.

He was... not patient.

He dipped his chin down, and ran a heavy tongue over Thor’s inner folds, repeating this a few times. He could feel Thor tense again, but differently. His spine went stiff and his arms jerked. Not in surprise or panic, though there was the edge of fear, but with the shock of this sudden overstimulation. Loki began to trace a rough tongue over Thor’s clit and back down again, ministering attentions meant to drive Thor violently over. Loki worked with his mouth and deft tongue, and his chin began to feel wet. A sharp keen cut through the air.

Loki glanced over to see Thor, his torso oddly stiff as if he were made of wood, his eyes scrunched tight and his lip biting down hard. His chin was tight against his chest and his elbows flailed and twitched as much as the Loki holding them down allowed them room to. A thin keen whistled through Thor’s nose. Loki could see tears squeezed from Thor’s eyes, but he did not like the sentiment behind them.

Thor was not enjoying himself. Yes he could bring his brother over the edge, but it would be an empty thing, just twitching muscles and brightness behind his eyelids, blood pounding through an overwhelmed brain and an exhausted slackening of muscles after the waves had shaken him. It would be an empty victory if Loki didn't change tact.

He wanted all of Thor, not just Thor’s body writhing beneath him. He wanted his brother, moaning for him as he brought him off again and again. And at this rate, Loki wouldn’t get even half of what he wanted.

Loki slowed to a less urgent rhythm, and Thor began to relax as his nerves recovered from being overwhelmed; merely twitching and jerking occasionally in a more relaxed manner as the tension built up in a more leisurely pace that still danced away from that complete release.

As Thor took a few long moments to pull his shuddering breathing under more control, he pried his eyes open to look up at the Loki between his legs. Loki wondered if Thor had even realized he’d been crying, as Thor didn’t even bother to try and rub his face against a shoulder or nearby knee to dab away that traitorous wetness.

Loki continued with his lulling pace, teasing for a slower build up and response from Thor’s body as Thor fought against it. He’d started to recognize the crinkle in Thor’s brow as an educational tell. It was a pained expression Thor had never possessed during romantic conquests before Loki had changed him.

Thor’s brow knotted as his deeper breathing began to take on the beginnings of a more desperate pace. He shifted his shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of his tension. Loki slowed, and then paused his rhythm, giving Thor one last long lap. The look Thor gave him when he paused was more resentful than pleading, so Loki gave him another long lick between his lips for good measure. He was rewarded with feeling a long shiver against his thighs as it rolled down Thor’s body.

Loki rubbed the side of his wet chin against Thor’s inner thigh as he cocked his head to the side. “Did you want to say something Thor? You seem a little...” He teased Thor with a shallow lick from a sharp tongue. “... Tense.”

Thor’s shoulders twitched and he made a strangled noise in his throat before recovering and puffing out a breath of exasperation in Loki’s direction. It was all the answer he would offer Liesmith at the nonce.

“I _could_ continue like this...” Loki pressed a quick kiss to Thor’s clit. “Or if you’re quite so determined to find no enjoyment in it, we could always move onto _something else_.” Loki rolled his hips into Thor’s back again. It hadn’t taken him long to grow half hard again, and Thor felt Loki grind himself into the small of his back, an unsubtle hint as to what Loki thought Thor might find more diverting.

As if not trusting his voice to words, Thor violently shook his head, causing strands of hair to stick to his brow and cheek with the sweat that had begun to bead along his hairline. Loki let a moue of disappointment play across his face as he lay his cheek along Thor’s thigh. The Lokis holding Thor’s limbs probed deft, massaging fingers into the muscles of Thor’s arms and legs, urging them to relax.

“Then whatever shall we do next, brother? You don’t want my cunning tongue, and you're not ready for my dick. Maybe I need to lay you down and fingerfuck you until you are ready for me.” Thor shuddered and answered him this time. “No. Please....” Loki hadn’t expected quite _that_ strong a reaction and a niggling suspicion began to form at the back of his brain.

From where Loki’s face still rested on Thor’s thigh, he puffed out an exaggerated breath of exasperation in the direction of Thor’s wet cleft. He looked down at Thor again. “Well it would be simply _cruel_ to just leave you half done like this after I’d brought you this far, dragging your heels for every dogged step of the way.” He flashed Thor an earnest appearing grin, but it only made Thor scowl at him harder. Loki wiped Thor’s scowl away with another lazy lick between his legs.

“What if,” Loki proposed, as if the idea were only just forming, “I were to bring you off without breaching that sweet little virgin cleft of yours?” Loki massaged Thor’s trembling backside encouragingly. “Not a single finger, appendage, tongue or toy would I press into your cunt, on my honor as an Odinson.” Thor dug his face into his shoulder but didn’t answer Loki. He paused before pushing farther.

“... And if I were to swear that, should violate my oath to bring you off without marring your precious maidenhead, my penalty would be your immediate release and the return what is manfully yours? That I would never speak a word of this again, lest you give me leave to confess such sins?” He’d have preferred not to make this offer so early, but Thor’s response hinted that he might need more encouragement. He could hardly blame Thor for being so tense about it after he had already taunted his brother with a dicking a time or three.

At Loki’s offer Thor cracked a careful glance at him from where he’d turned his face. Loki continued his gentle coax. “Wouldn’t you prefer to have that promise? No worries that Loki might suddenly fuck into that virgin hole, at least for a little while, allowing you to merely focus on the sensation of being brought off again after so long without?”

Thor’s shoulders relaxed and he turned to more fully face Loki. “How generous,” Thor grumbled up at him as Loki smiled back. _He had him_.

“I assure you brother, I can be quite magnanimous.”

“Especially when the recipient hardly has any other alternative.” Thor bit back.

Loki blew a warm breath against Thor’s inner folds. “Will you take me at my word?”

“I hardly have any other choice.”

“Not a ringing endorsement, but it would seem your sentiment was heartfelt enough,” Loki chuckled as he felt their limbs and palms where the runes had been marked tingle at Thor’s words.

The Lokis binding Thor’s limbs began to rub at his muscles again, not intent on teasing him so much as to loosen the tension, encouraging him to relax. Thor scowled at their efforts, but made no attempt to shrug it off with his limited range of motion either.

Instead of dipping his mouth back down to continue to nuzzle and nip Thor’s folds with his tongue, Loki straightened up slightly. He looked down, parting Thor’s lips with his fingers and brushing along those inner folds; almost a return to how he had reveled in the sight between Thor’s legs when he’d first spread him open. Thor stiffened despite their calming ministrations, leading to shushing noises from the Lokis as they continued to touch and rub along Thor’s sensitive areas.

Thor watched tensely as Loki continued his exploration, at first not trusting his brother to resist suddenly plunging in a finger or four, just to be contrary, oath or none. Slowly, Thor began to relax, even letting his head loll back.

Still brushing outside Thor’s entrance with long fingers, Loki dipped his head between Thor’s thighs and began to nuzzle and suck at Thor’s clit. He started slow at first, but as warmed up as Thor was, it wasn’t long before Loki was quickening his pace and rhythm to match the response he was coaxing from Thor’s increasingly receptive body.

The Loki holding down Thor’s hands bent to nuzzle his ear, but even through the haze beginning to take him, Thor turned to growl and snap with his teeth at the Loki as he dared too close. Put out, the Loki reached over and twisted his nipple just as Loki ran his teeth lightly over Thor’s clitoris. Thor gasped and bucked hard, knocking the bone of his hip into Loki’s nose.

Shocked, Loki’s head was knocked back; stunned and blinking his eyes as the radiating pain of his sinuses throbbed along the length of his nose, brows and temples. He clapped a hand to his nose, scrunching it as he laughed dryly. Loki sniffed, and with watering eyes he pulled his hand away. looking for blood. He found only tears, and took another sniff as he laughed more confidently.

“Seems we’ve all certainly learned a lesson. Watch that mouth; it’s as dangerous as it is enticing.” The Loki on his leg observed.

“But it was worth it to hear you gasp, dear brother,” Loki said darkly as he dipped back down. “I will have to see if I can make you gasp again.”

Loki had to find a slower pace first, since Thor was still easily overstimulated beyond pleasure when he used too much of his experienced technique. But with some liberal patience and some more light application of teeth, he was rewarded with a few more gasps between Thor’s heavy panting, with the occasional squirm as an incentivary reward.

But still Thor muffled his moans through bitten lips, and his limbs twitched and twisted as if he was trying to escape or ignore the nerves that sung, waves of feeling obviously clenching through him as Loki’s efforts pulled Thor closer and closer over the edge. Despite all their efforts, there was a tenseness as Thor pushed back from the edge.

Well, If Thor didn’t want to jump, then maybe Loki would have to shove.

Turning his oral attentions back to Thor’s clit, Loki slipped a hand under his chin and drew a finger through the saliva and come that pooled wetly from Thor’s cunt. Thor bit back another moan as Loki traced his entrance with dripping fingers, fighting back a jerk of his hips. Thor’s brow crinkled tightly, and seeing him bite back against his body's strong urging response to that touch led Loki to tease lingering fingers over Thor’s opening for little while longer, enjoying the sight.

Dragging some of the wetness along the juncture between Thor’s cheeks, his hand paused when he felt the twitching furl of Thor’s anus. Loki’s tongue pushed up the pace of Thor’s shudders more insistently as he slicked and rubbed wetly at that spot beneath his fingers. Thor’s hips shifted slightly, unconsciously pressing into Loki’s fingers.

As Thor fought back against another shudder, Loki sucked hard on his nub, teasing it with his tongue as he felt the the pulse of Thor’s other entrance.

Right before he pushed his slicked finger inside.

Thor’s breath caught as he came, trying to bend over double despite the Lokis restraining hands. Prepared for his sharp movements, Loki continued to suck and toy with Thor’s sensitive clit, riding the waves that crashed along Thor’s body. Loki didn’t thrust his finger from where it had breached his hole, barely in to the second knuckle. He could feel Thor’s muscles clench powerfully around it as Loki urged his orgasm on. A second powerful wave hit Thor, and with an unrestrained moan he arched his back against the Lokis holding him up, throwing the back of his skull against the floor with a resounding thunk. Two of the Lokis winced at the solid sound.

Watching intently as the shudders running through Thor’s body began to subside, Loki slowed the rhythm of his teasing tongue on Thor’s clit. He moved his attention lower, sliding his mouth over Thor’s entrance as it pulsed under his lips in dying flutters. With one last lick of that wetness, he slid his finger free of Thor’s anus and shuffled out of the way as they lowered Thor’s hips to the ground. His brother was barely aware of their gentle movements while in his state; beyond the whiteout behind his fluttering eyelids.

~*~

Though Thor forced his twitching eyelids open, it was a few more moments before he could focus his swimming vision on anything. The pounding pressure in his head had begun to subside, but he could still feel his skin thrum with the tingling energy that had overtaken him and robbed him of all conscious thought. He realized after a moment that he was lying flat, no longer hanging upside down from his brother’s arms.

 _Good._ He’d thought his brother might insist on keeping him hanging like that all night, and he’d anticipated that the resulting headache from all the blood rushing to his head would be just another experience he’d be made to suffer.

He tried to pull his hand down to gingerly rub the spot where he could feel a different wincing ache when his hand pulled up short. Recollection crashed back on him, drowning out the post-orgasmic haze as he jerked his hands and feet and found them still held fast to the floor.

Yes. He had been hanging in his brothers arms. As his brother had forced his tongue between Thor’s legs.

A thrum from deep in his sex sizzled up his abdomen like lightning following his nerves.

His brother had held him down. And he had... enjoyed it.

He bit the thought back. Loki had forced him to enjoy it.

It had made the nerves along his neck burn as the feelings strummed through his body, making it twitch with... what Loki was doing to him. His mind kept balking as it grasped for how to complete his thoughts.

Thor lay there panting while one of the Lokis spread his bent knees to kneel between them again. He ran tantalizing fingernails from Thor’s knees to halfway down his inner thighs. Thor could see that the Loki was already hard, and he squeezed his eyes shut, shutting out the charge of seeing a hard cock, dark and ready, between a woman’s shivering legs.

Loki’s promise to not breach his slit had only held until he had come, and once he’d realized the salvation of that new caveat, he’d tried to wring as much control of his body back from his brother, clinging desperately to the domination of his own response. If he could just keep himself from coming, then... he won?

But he’d lost it all in a sharp thrust.

Feeling Loki’s fingers on his other tight entrance had been... distinctive. Familiar. A response he knew from his old body, from when he had been whole.

It had been different than the other things Loki had done; the new things he had done to his new parts that had burned him in new ways. It gave him a different stimulus, a new feeling to focus on. One that didn’t seem to light his nerves up like fires of pleasure as his brother sucked and licked him to dizzying sensitivity.

And then, just as his muscles had rippled against it, Loki had thrust the finger in and there had been a burn, and his brother had been inside him.

 _Inside. Loki._ The pit of his gut flipped to think of it, and he remembered the way his abdomen had seized as lightning seemed to run from Loki’s tongue all through his body, striking nerves from the back of his knees to his thighs and all along to his nipples as he lost himself to it. He tingled at the recollection.

It had been a shock. To make an understatement. Thor closed his eyes.

He hadn’t wanted anything inside him. Not after what he’d done. Thor tried to curl away from the older, more unpleasant memory of after Gladsheim. Even humming with pleasure, his nerves could still remember sobering shock and pain. He shivered.

A pair of hands rubbed reassuringly along his knees, and several of the Lokis made comforting shushing noises around him.

“Shhh, shhh, my dear brother. Surely I couldn’t have been that bad?” Thor could feel a Loki brush his hair aside.

The sentiment was ruined by the feel of Loki’s stiff erection against his thigh. Why did Loki have to want him like this so much? Why did Loki have to _make him_ want him like this so much? He resented the thought even as the congested feeling between Thor’s legs made him want Loki to leave off thrice bedamned teasing of his thighs and get back to rubbing him off between his legs.

“Are you done yet?” Thor huffed up at him, letting his resentment color the tone of his impatience.

“Thor, I’ve only been done once.” He didn’t smile, even in tone as he threw his jibe back at Thor. He reached down to cup Thor’s ass cheeks. “There’s more time yet, and I plan for us to be done many times over before Loki is through with you.”

Loki took a moment to squeeze Thor’s firm muscles before lifting it up, and Thor grimaced in anticipation of another headache. Instead, another Loki reached behind himself to grab a couple pillows from a pile Thor had not noticed before. Loki handed them over to be tucked under Thor’s hips as his twin tilted Thor up a bit.

His brother pulled Thor’s thighs over Loki’s folded legs, dragging their hips in close. Thor was guilty with relief when it was only Loki’s hand that dipped between them.

It only took ten minutes of Loki’s gentle teasing before Thor _completely lost his mind._

Loki’s finger slipped between his folds again, pushing coyly against Thor, dipping into his throbbing entrance, before dancing back again from that teasing pressure.

_It was maddening._

Thor wanted to grind into him, impatient to feel the stretch, to feel something filling him. He was even more impatient than he had been that drunk night after he’d left Gladsheim.

That had been a mistake, and though he’d shuddered to remember it, he’d clung to any resolve that memory might offer him as Loki flayed him of all will power with a deft fingers and his silver tongue.

Though he’d left Gladsheim thinking himself strong with conviction, he had only found lonely regret after his collapse on the great expanse of his bed as he had tossed and turned under the spinning of his ceiling. He had burned with drink and an unrelentingly desperate need for release.

Up till then he had been shy to touch himself, still not completely recovered from the initial horror of reaching down between his legs and feeling.... nothing. No familiar weight and gravity of his manhood, no familiar response to his hand and his touch. Only this alien slit, that he’d known and appreciated well enough on his partners, but was awkward under his own hands. Touching certain things was too painful, while exploring others had felt...nothing.

But he had been drunk and desperate that night. He had touched and ground against his palm, his fingers awkwardly searching in between his legs. But all it had done was heighten his desperation. He had needed friction, he had needed something to go deep, to touch that desire within him and bring him off, giving him that familiar tightening and release as he had once thrust and squeezed to spill over his own warm hand. That feeling from when he had been whole.

He had remembered a gift he’d received from the Vanir, gods of nature and sex, elements and love. It had been a fertility votive, but he knew about the ceremonies such votives were used in ( _as well as his own experience with the Vanir_ ). The traditional way of invoking the figure's blessing was to use it during coupling.

The one he’d been gifted was of the most elegant ceremonial style, similar to those that decorated the staves of their priests during important rites of rebirth. It was long, but not so thick at the base that he couldn't wrap the fingers of his large hands around it. It was covered in extremely fine carvings, in the tradition of such votives, depicting symbols of fertility, such as the mighty ram horns that curled to cover the cap. It was also smoothed and slickly polished, in acknowledgement of their _other_ use.

He had dug it from the chest where it had lain forgotten, and after he had wiped it down, Thor had collapsed on his bed, kicking the pants he had already loosened from his hips the rest of the way off.

Even in his drunken haze, he had recalled himself enough to think that he might still want to slick down the head of the votive with spit, even if he had felt like he was already drooling wet between his legs. The votive wasn’t _that_ much smaller than his own dick had been when erect.

He had pushed the slicked dildo against his wet lips, nudging them open with its cap as he pressed it in to find his entrance. In his drunk-numbed fingers the angle had felt especially awkward as he had tried to find the right grip to hold it.

He had sighed at the pleasing pressure he had felt as it had nestle into the right place, and with a breath, began to push it in. He had felt his lips begin to stretch enticingly as the tip pushed against his entrance, but gentle pressure hadn’t pushed it deeper.

The thought of him having a maidenhead had crossed his mind, but he’d immediately dismissed it in his drink-clouded fog.

Though he’d been too perturbed with the changes in his own body to do it often, he hadn’t been beyond venturing a probing finger into that tightness a time or two, including tonight. Though those explorations hadn’t offered him much pleasure. He surely couldn’t have much of a maidenhead left, and any first time tearing and blood must be behind him, he had assured himself.

Taking a more firm grip on the dildo and and stretching his legs wider, Thor had wrapped himself in a drunken resolve. With a strong hand he had thrust it in, fast and deep.

The sharp sear of tearing tissues inside cut through his drunken haze faster than a dunk in Jotunheim’s oceans. And as the acid sharp sting at his entrance had given way to sharp stabbing throb, the unpleasant stretch all down his canal had added to the waves of pain that had made his muscles jerk in shock.

It would have been hard for any sane person to think of how he could have made his situation worse, but to his own chagrin, he’d been so desperate and foolish that he had _still_ tried to wring some pleasure out of the painful experience.

He hadn’t been able to manage more than a dozen burning strokes as he tortured himself, trying to find some release, before finally giving up. He’d flung the votive away in disgust, but the sting had stayed with him as a reminder of his shame and foolishness and failure. A painful taunt. He had curled up on himself as his stomach had flipped and churned with regret.

Until his flipping stomach had forced him to scramble for a chamber pot to empty several bottles worth of drink and bile into.

His ovaries had felt bruised and his entrance had stung for days, a painful reminder with every stride. It had been an experience he had _desperately_ not wanted to repeat.

Not even with Loki.

Or so he had thought.

Thor could hear himself whimper silently as he rolled his hip, grinding it into Loki’s hand, trying to urge it deeper despite the caution his drowning saner portion of his mind screamed at him.

Thor had known from his own experience as a man how a shallow teasing made for an enjoyable prelude to an enthusiastic fuck, but he’d never realized just how much that first shallow depth could feel under the right hands.

It was a less intense than the sharp pleasure that Loki wrung from Thor’s clitoris, and it pulsed darker then the warmth that filled him when Loki licked at Thor’s folds with a rough tongue... But the intense want it drug from him was treacherous. As Loki’s fingers played along that sensitive rim, Thor could feel himself being pulled away from reason with the force of a riptide.

As Thor ground against those fingers, Loki’s strong hand on his hip gave an answering squeeze as the Loki between his legs rolled his hips back, grinding into him. Loki’s hand, still sandwiched between them, moved with that roll, pressing probing fingers in just a little bit deeper.

The parallels of Loki’s light penetration as they ground their hips together was not lost on Thor as he coaxed Loki to give him more, but the pulsing desire between his legs cared nothing for consequences, reason or trepidation. Thor ground into his brother again only to have Loki’s hand still his hip this time as he set up a new and deeper rhythm. Loki’s finger thrust smoothly into Thor’s wet, welcoming heat.

As the Loki between his legs bent over him, exploring deeper with his fingers with every roll of his hips, one of the Lokis restraining his leg moved in closer and took over teasing at Thor’s overworked clitoris.

Satisfied with how Thor purred and moved, Loki added a second finger, causing Thor to duck his chin to his chest and smile as Loki began to stretch him just a little. Loki’s hands began to take on a slow thrusting rhythm, pausing to rub along his insides experimentally.

Thor jerked his head back as Loki curled his fingers inside him, rewarding Thor with a sensation of sharp pleasure. Loki’s hand moved from his hip to press down on his abdomen and he repeated the motion, wringing a gasp from Thor as he felt it again, more intensely.

Thor was gasping and shuddering as Loki experimented with rhythms and rubs, pushing and pulling with his fingertips on that spot that shot through him with every deep movement. He groaned deep in his throat as a sharp sizzle of energy crackled between his nipple, his clit, and that _spot_ where Loki was rubbing into him. He dragged his chin back down to his chest and forced his eyes to focus on the dark curtain of hair on his chest. The Loki sucking at his nipple looked up and gave it a long lick as he grinned up at him. Thor looked down to see one of his legs loosed and wrapped halfway around his brother’s hips as Loki continued to fingerfuck into him.

A pulse shuddered through him, and he pulled Loki in closer. He felt the tension that had built up to a fever pitch like last time, and he could feel he was close. Thor tried to grind against him again, feeling Loki’s erection nudge into his thigh, but the hand pressing him firmly down held his hips in place as Loki’s fingers rubbed deeply into the spot as he rolled. The orgasm hit Thor again with a groan. This time he tried to ride the crescendo, only half succeeding as Loki pushed the shuddering waves along with his probing fingertips.

As the pleasure passed, leaving him with just the sparking aftershocks prickling his skin, Loki didn’t remove his hand, leisurely moving his fingers in a slow and calm thrusting rhythm as Thor caught his breath. The Loki that had been sucking at Thor’s nipple traveled his lips up to Thor’s collarbone to nibble and suck at the nook between his neck and his upraised arms. Thor turned his head and sighed.

Even through his lidded eyes, Thor could feel the Loki between his legs bend over him, spreading him farther apart so he could lick and kiss at Thor’s other nipple.

He basked in the haze their attentions nurtured him to linger in. It was both languorous and wanting. Too much and not enough. He had come, but still Thor wanted more.

Loki’s finger’s weren’t enough.

Thor’s gut flipped, and his abdomen jerked with the thought. He felt empty, and he could feel Loki’s hardness nudging against his thigh.

With the heel of his foot he pressed into the juncture between Loki’s ass and thigh, pulling him in. He rolled his hips as he pulled, so that Loki’s hardness pressed into Thor next to where Loki’s hand was still working between his legs. Thor made an encouraging noise, and the Loki licking the sweat from his neck chuckled in his ear. He could feel the part of his brother’s lips as the Loki licking his nipple smiled against his skin and rubbed his nose into Thor’s chest.

With a final probing curl, Loki drew his fingers out, dragging some of Thor’s wetness with them as they did so. Loki freed his cock from against Thor’s leg, and began to slick himself with Thor’s wetness. Thor could feel his brother’s hand brush against his inner thigh as he pulled back his foreskin, and he looked down to watch between their bodies as Loki paused to give himself a few cursory pumps for his brother’s voyeuristic benefit.

Thor bit his lip at the sight. The stretched skin of Loki’s cock seemed to glisten as his brother held it poised in hand above Thor’s blond curls.

The Loki between his legs pushed himself up from his elbow and onto his hand. Now that Thor had a better view Loki gave himself another languorous rub as he rolled his hips. Thor’s head fell back with a thunk. Growing impatient, he tried to pull Loki into him with his free leg, but Loki resisted his push.

The Loki against Thor’s collarbone ducked his chin up and with a hot breathy voice he said, “Now now, Thor. I want to at _least_ hear a ‘ _please_ ’.” His tone was full of mock offense.

The mocking tone recalled Thor to himself, and he spun his head to snap at his brother with his teeth, causing the Loki to jerk back from his ear with a laugh.

Thor dug his burning face into his arm. Hesitantly, after a burning moment, he muttered into it.

“... Please, Loki.”

The Lokis at Thor’s feet pretended to have not heard his plea. The Loki holding Thor’s foot reached over to the Loki between Thor’s knees and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. The Loki who had been bent over straightened up for his twin, and let the stroking hand linger on his neck before it was dragging down to his chest. The Loki between Thor’s legs gave his cock a few more lazy pumps with his hand, as if they had found a more interesting diversion if Thor didn’t wish to play.

Thor’s gaze was pulled from his arm and he trembled beneath them as he watched and _wanted_.

Thor moved his body in a slow undulation, dragging the Loki’s attention back to himself.

“ _Please Loki,_ ” he said in a firmer tone, after all their attention focused on him, like wolves intent on a vulnerable lamb. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

The Loki with his hand on his twin’s chest slid it over to Loki’s shoulder, giving him a permissive push forward towards Thor.

“You’re _lucky_ I don’t have the patience to make you work harder for it,” Loki groused as he bent over Thor’s body once again. “...since I want to fuck you more than you deserve. The Golden Son of Asgard has always had more blessings than he could count.”

He was watching as the Loki between his legs adjusted the angle of Thor’s hips on the pillows when his chin was suddenly grasped between strong fingers. The Loki he had snapped at earlier leaned in and turned Thor’s face towards him, licking a stripe up Thor’s cheek, before pushing his face away so he could nibble on his ear.

With Loki’s hand on his thigh, Thor could feel him spread his lips with a thumb as he pressed a hot pressure against Thor’s entrance. Thor tried to look down, full of dawning apprehension, but the Loki teasing the spot behind his ear wrapped an arm around his neck, digging his fingers into the hair at the base of Thor’s skull; Loki pulled his head up and into better position. Thor’s toes curled as Loki pushed into him and emitted a choked and shuddering groan. He slid into Thor to a shallow probing depth before he stopped, filling Thor with a slow and delicious stretch. The arm that pressed into the floor at Thor’s side trembled where it brushed him.

Loki pulled back, his movements stuttering as he popped the head of his cock out, and Thor moaned into his chest, pulling against the grip Loki held on his hair as he did. Loki pushed in again, his head pulling dizzyingly at the folds of Thor’s entrance as Loki’s cock stretched him again; stretched him anew.

He tormented Thor maddeningly with his teasing thrusts, slow; only occasionally pausing as he flexed fingers in white knuckled grips. Thor squirmed under Loki’s many hands and was rewarded with a breathless laugh as his brother’s hips stuttered in their thrust. Loki dropped to his elbows, and Thor arched his spine up to meet him, skin to skin. Loki ran a tongue between the muscles of Thor’s chest and rewarded him with a sudden thrust, fast and deep.

Thor gasped and writhed against him, as the sudden jarring motion sent twinging fire burning through his nipples and along the nerves of his neck where Loki ran his tongue. Loki pulled back slowly, and continued his cruel slow teasing thrusts, only to shock him out of complacency again with another sharp hard fuck.

Slow then fast, then slow again, with no rhythm or pattern that Thor could anticipate, except for the shorter and shorter pauses of slow fucking in between his sharp thrusts. Thor whimpered and moved his body, trying to urge Loki in to fill him faster, deeper.

As Loki slowly increased his rhythm, he reached a hand up along Thor’s arm to where it was pinned above his head. Taking his wrist, the other Loki released Thor’s hand and Loki guided it down, urging it to where Loki was moving in and out of him. Splitting his fingers into a V, he had Thor press his lips into Loki’s leisurely thrusting cock with his hand.

Thor’s head spun and buzzed with energy at the beginning of Loki’s new heady rhythm. He could feel his brother between his fingers as Loki slicked and pulled wetly against his most sensitive parts, beginning to quicken his pace.

Thor arched his back, throwing his leg farther up Loki’s back. The Loki between his legs bent to one side and swirled his tongue on Thor’s nipple, and moment later Thor could feel another head dip to take his other nipple roughly between their teeth, causing Thor to jerk. The other Loki had abandoned his arresting grip on his leg, leaving Thor free to encircle his brother in his thighs. Only one of Thor’s hand’s remained pinned, wrist held gently above his head now. He gave Loki a squeeze with powerful thighs that seemed to grind his brother’s hips.

Thor’s moans started to take on a rhythm as his pleasure began to crest. Loki’s thrusts were coming hard and fast, leaving Thor gasping for breath between the waves that had begun to build... and came.

It swallowed a plea that had been stuttering on Thor’s lips as he had tried to form the words to beg Loki _again_ to go faster and deeper. His mouth tripped over Loki’s name as it hit him.

Loki continued hard and fast, even as Thor’s haze began to fade. Thor’s body still shook with the occasional hiccuping charge of over-sensitive nerves at Loki kept desperately driving into him with his cock. Grinding his face into Thor’s collarbone, his hips suddenly stuttered and he came with a strangled groan. Thor could feel his jerking hardness and a pooling warmth as Loki spilled inside him.

Loki lay there spent, collapsed and breathing heavily into Thor’s heaving chest. After a couple minutes, his brother rolled his face from where it had plastered to Thor’s chest, to lie on his cheek. Panting, Loki looked up at his brother and gave him an almost shy smile as he licked his lips. Thor felt his stomach flip in response.

Pulling himself up with a sigh, Loki smoothed back the sweaty hair that had fallen forward into his face and stretched his back, arching it languorously for a moment. He slid his softening cock wetly from within his brother, and Thor shuddered as it popped from his entrance with one final sweet friction.

Even laying prone and sweaty on the floor, Thor let his tense back muscles relax, collapsing deeper into the rug and letting his knees loll open relaxedly as he enjoyed the congested feeling between his legs.

He was seeping with Loki. Well used, as they said. He burrowed his nose in the hair of the Loki still nuzzled into his neck.

As the Loki who had just come lifted himself to his feet, moving off to drape himself against the edge of Thor’s bed, the Loki that had lavished his neck with attention perked up his head and moved to follow him. Thor’s hand followed him for a moment, feeling the loss as his brother left him.

The Loki shoved his twin over from where he lay on his side, pushing him to lie flat on his back, half draped over the edge. As Thor watched from the floor, Loki dipped his head down to his twin’s damp cock and began to lick it clean of come. It was a sticky mess of both Loki’s and Thor’s come, pooled together and thick on his skin; Loki hadn’t even bothered wiping himself clean of it as he’d pushed himself off Thor.

The Loki kept licking and sucking: even teasing his tongue between Loki’s foreskin with patience, though his langouring brother remained limp under his hand. Thor could practically feel a phantom of his own cock twitch just from watching them, and a shiver ran through his cooling body.

The remaining Loki clinging to Thor’s side snuggled in closer to his brother, tracing lazy fingers over Thor’s muscles. Thor felt the Loki leaning over his head shift his grip on his single remaining pinned hand, slipping his fingers between Thor’s to give it a squeeze. Thor tilted his chin to look up at him, and the Loki lifted Thor’s hand to his lips to nibble affectionately over his brother’s fingers before releasing them and getting up.

Thor closed his eyes for a tired moment, enjoying the sensations of his cooling body and the Loki by his side, before turning his gaze back to the twin Lokis on the bed.

Loki had had Thor just the way he wanted, and he’d be lucky if he could make it to the bed at this point, with how comfortable he felt just lying there with his brother’s warm presence next to him.

Thor may have been ready to sleep, but as long as enough of the Lokis remained awake and energized to fulfill their obligations and return him whole, he would be content.

And then he felt a new pair of hands push his lolling knees apart. His attention shot back his knees to see another Loki taking his place between his legs.

The Loki that had freed his arm had stroked himself newly hard, ready to fuck Thor again, though his entrance was still dripping with Loki’s come, already filled, and well used. Thor shivered.

Loki wasn’t done with him yet.

The Loki still pressed to his side rubbed himself into Thor’s hip, reaching his hand down to push apart his lips and finger at Thor’s hooded clit again. The new Loki between his legs lowered himself down, covering Thor’s body with his own. The Loki already rubbing Thor with his fingers made no move to extract his hand from between their bodies.

Thor could feel his brother’s hard twitching cock against him as the Loki draping over his body began to kiss at his collarbone coaxingly. Thor gave a heavy swallow before he wriggled his sweaty body against Loki’s cool skin.

Loki broke his kisses to Thor’s chest to look up at his brother as if searching his face.

Suddenly. Thor realized that not a single binding held him back any longer, and that he was free to move his arms. That he was free to touch.

Pulling his arms from where they had lain, limp and spent as the rest of him, he brought his hands up to gently encircle Loki. Thor could feel his brother tense against his chest as he drew Loki closer. One hand moved up to trace the long line of his brother’s sharp chin.

Thor tentatively pressed his brother’s lips to his own. Loki breathed a deep sigh and melted further into Thor’s breast.

With licks between gentle nips of those lazily grinning lips Thor continued to coax open Loki’s mouth. Thor caught Loki’s tongue between his own lips, and Loki let him have his prize, pressing their mouths more deeply together.

The Loki working between Thor’s legs gave him a deep rub that made Thor jerk. Passion stoking ever higher, he hooked his legs around his brother as they sucked and kissed each other’s lips with a fervent heat and need. Thor moved his hands down Loki’s sides, exploring the count of his ribs and the lean muscles that stretched taut down to his hips. Thor’s exploring hand found the solid firmness of Loki’s ass and gave it a satisfying squeeze, only to moan into Loki’s mouth as his brother gave a deep answering roll that pressed Loki’s hardness into the juncture between Thor's thigh and groin.

Loki broke the kiss, grinding his face into Thor’s sweaty neck as he groaned and collected himself.

When his breathing had taken on a less shuddering rhythm, Loki looked up at Thor, licking his lips, only to pause, frozen, leaving them half parted as if words he couldn’t say hovered there but refused to pass his lips.

Loki’s power had always been in his words, but Thor had never wielded them well, or let them hold much power over him. Thor didn’t need words to tell him truth he could feel. Sliding a hand from the small of Loki’s back, he reached between their bodies, beyond the hand of the Loki still rubbing him intently. He felt Loki’s length between his fingers and guided his brother to his entrance, pulling him in with an encouraging leg.

Loki bit his lip and shuddered into his shoulder. Thor’s physicality won him another victory where Loki’s words had failed him; again, as ever. Thor’s heat swallowed Loki’s tension and that beckoning tightness needed no words.

Gone was the shallow teasing thrusts of earlier. This was Loki, fucking him. Thrusting into Thor as Thor ground back to meet him, groaning into each other’s skin when they weren’t moaning into each other’s lips, tasting everything greedily.

One of the Lokis from the bed approached, and Loki broke his kiss, leaning back on his heels as he hooked an arm under Thor’s knee to shift a leg over his shoulder. He lifted Thor’s hips a bit higher, changing the angle of his thrusts. It felt to Thor like Loki drove himself deeper into his body with every roll of his hips. The Loki that had been grinding into his side rolled over to claim Thor’s chest again, now that it was no longer covered with another Loki’s body.

Spots already dancing in his vision, Thor let his head loll back, and the Loki that had approached knelt over him, pressing a sticky kiss to his mouth. Thor opened his lips to catch his brother’s tongue, and tasted a saltiness in that deep kiss. A thick clot of something dripped from his cheek onto Thor’s chin; near his lips. As the Loki swiped an errant tongue over it, Thor realized that the taste on Loki’s lips was his brother’s come.

The orgasm hit Thor suddenly and with little warning, He grabbed the Loki bending over him and pulled him crushingly close, continuing to devour those lips, even as he gasped and shuddered. He could feel his muscles ripple and pull on Loki’s length as he pounded into Thor a few more times; before his thrusts turned too shocky and short, shooting into Thor’s already leaking hole. Loki collapsed onto the other side of Thor’s chest, panting.

Thor had barely lain there for a scant handful of moments, breathing hard, and ready to fall into an exhausted dreamless sleep, when he felt pushing hands on his shoulders and hip. The Loki that he had been kissing and the Loki that had been grinning into his side pulled Thor to lie on his shoulder. They rolled the Loki that had collapsed on top of his chest along with him as they shifted Thor’s great bulk. Thor nuzzled into that Loki, his softening cock still inside Thor as the Loki murmured a drowsy protest into his breast.

The sweat and come-dampened pillows were shoved away from under Thor’s hips, and the Loki behind him reached over Thor to shove at the waist of the Loki still inside him. Loki slid out of him wetly, and Thor could feel their come spill onto his thigh. The Loki nuzzled into his chest, reached down to where their legs tangled together to hook a hand under Thor’s knee. Loki hitched Thor’s leg higher up his hip as the other Loki nipped at the nape of Thor’s neck.

Thor draped a heavily muscled arm possessively around his brother’s shoulders, a deep rumbling sigh interrupting the pace of his slowing breaths. He didn’t even bother opening his eyes when the Loki behind him thrust himself deep within Thor’s wet folds, spearing him hilt deep in one slippery thrust. Thor merely clutched his brother before him closer as he was thrust into from behind, his brother-twin pumping fast and nudging him deep.

He slapped into Thor with an intent that seemed determined on coming inside him again and again, not even bothering to rub tired fingers against Thor’s exhausted clit. Breathing the scent of Loki’s scalp, Thor dozed, caught between the lethargic aftermath of Loki’s attentions, and the more immediate steady, stimulating heat behind him as Loki continued to thrust into him. Smoothing the nips to Thor’s broad shoulders to more sedate kisses, Loki let Thor drift between the two states, taking no offense from Thor’s relaxed drifting doze.

Thor startled to full awake as impossibly strong hands peeled his arms from around his brother. He could hear the Loki that had nestled there mutter dark protests as the Thor he had claimed for his own pillow was pulled away from him. Hands grabbed at Thor’s arms as two different Lokis urged-drug him to his feet.

Thor looked over to where they were leading him to see a Loki on his bed, lazily beckoning them all to join him. The Loki still on the floor continued to scowl at them all for conspiring to steal his warm, comfortable brother from him.

Following their coaxing, Thor flopped onto the the covers and rolled onto his back in the middle, stretching out in the comfortable expanse of his bed. Not satisfied, the Lokis dragged him down from the headboard, flipped him over, and urged Thor to his hands and knees.

Thor felt a sense of anticipation; here was the familiar feeling of his hands and knees denting the bedding below him, which clashed with a wave of apprehension that came from feeling his brother moving unseen behind him, readying who knew what new pleasure or humiliation he planned to pile on Thor’s already overburdened and straining frame.

Thor had begun to crane his head back to look at what surprises, vile or otherwise, his brothers planned for him, when another Loki laid down beside him. He slipped himself up and between Thor’s thick arms until he was before Thor, leaning his back against the headboard.

Thor already felt exhaustion sapping at his limbs, so it was with some trepidation that he looked down at his brother’s lap. Of course Loki would want to do that with him. It seemed an ungrateful thought, and he admitted he had felt a charge when he’d thought of how arresting the twin Lokis had been as he’d watched his brother suck himself off. He felt his sex twitch at the memory.

He began to dip his head down, hoping that he would be able to hold his concentration and make Loki feel good, no matter what his brother did behind him. Thor could already feel them massaging his legs as one of them pressed his knees just a little bit farther apart.

The Loki before him caught Thor’s dipping chin in his hand, pulling his face up. He shook his head with an expression that said ‘ _If you're so enthusiastic, maybe later. If you can still muster the energy. We have different plans,’_ and he drew Thor into a kiss. Thor couldn’t help feeling relief, even if he had wanted it...

Another Loki settled to lie down at an angle underneath him with his head between Thor’s legs. Grabbing ahold of each knee, he pulled himself further down between Thor’s legs before settling in. Waiting for the others, he idly began to stroke behind the crook of each of Thor’s knees after he wriggled into position.

With a hand holding himself steady, the Loki behind him began to press in. The angle was different this time, fuller, and as Loki guided himself in, Thor felt it stretch him deliciously, almost like Loki had breached him for the first time, all over again. Loki kept pushing in, driving himself in deep to nudge against something inside.

Thor moaned and leaned into the Loki in front of him, nipping along the crook of his neck. The Loki behind him gave an answering purr and Thor looked back to see another Loki tracing a similar path along his thrusting twin’s neck with his own lips. He moved along the collar of the Loki thrusting into him, and as he paused where Thor had left off, the Loki lifted his eyes to meet Thor’s gaze. The Loki behind Thor continued thrusting into him as he seemed to search for just the right angle, ignoring their game except to grin in pleasure. The Loki in front of Thor dragged his brother’s attentions back to himself, parting Thor’s lips as he playfully mussed his brother’s hair.

Loki changed his thrusts again, and this time Thor felt something sharp and different, causing Thor to rock as he hit _that_ spot. The spot Loki had rubbed and pressed into when Loki’s fingers had taken him on the floor and that had filled him with Loki’s madness.

Feeling Thor’s response, he continued his thrusting, aiming to rub and push and tease that spot with his cock as he pressed into the front of Thor’s canal. Thor could feel the nerves of his sex begin to spread out waves of thrumming pleasure down his thighs. He began to pant and shake his head in Loki’s hands as the Loki behind him kept thrusting into there. Every push was sharp and filled him with taught energy.

Thor felt the Loki lying between his legs reach up and begin to stroke his clit. A tight white hot nerve of energy gathered there and began to spark, fueled by the teasing push and pull of Loki’s cock over his folds. The building energy burned tighter and hotter with each thrust and rub over the wall of Thor’s canal. His ears began to hum with heat, and his thighs quivered with the arcing energy from his nerves.

There was a sharp thrust down and a deep rub form the Loki below, and for a moment all of Thor’s senses burned away. 

He came with a shout, climaxing hard as the Loki who held him close winced at his volume. The Lokis continued their thrusting and rubbing and Thor came again in quick succession, shaking as Loki pulled his head down to muffle Thor’s second cry into his neck.

The Loki working Thor’s clit relaxed his rhythm a little to let Thor catch his breath as the Loki behind him kept thrusting and building the pressure. The breather only lasted for a moment, and they made him orgasm again and again, waves shaking through his body as they pulled Thor’s response from him, stripping him of any control, and drowning him in pleasure seemingly whenever they willed.

And they willed that Thor come as many times as they could wring it from his exhausted body

“Oh fuck,” He moaned into Loki’s breast. “Fuck. Fuck you!”

Loki drew Thor’s mouth back up to his, and it felt like he could taste lightning on Loki’s tongue as both their jaws ground together though another climax.

Thor could feel Loki’s balls tap against his groin as Loki’s rhythm began to stutter and lose the pace that had flayed his nerves so raw. He gave a grateful moan of relief, breathing hot bellowing puffs into that spot behind Loki’s ear. Pausing his thrusting, the Loki behind him pushed out of Thor with a shaky reluctance, pulling out with his cock still hard and his load unspent.

Thor shuddered with exhaustion and relief.

Until he was speared again as the other Loki took his twin’s place.

His back arched in surprise, and after a couple experimental thrusts, the two Lokis between his legs started their rhythm anew. The third time Thor came, it was with an overwhelmed sob.

Loki had been holding Thor’s head, wiping away the wetness streaking his brother’s face when Thor felt Loki’s lips and hands jerk away from him.

The Loki that had pulled out of Thor, still rock hard and straining for release, had come and knelt next to them at the head of Thor’s bed. Grabbing a handful of Loki’s hair, he pulled Loki closer to himself and pushed his twin’s mouth down towards his engorged cock.

Loki fucked himself in the face, forcefully, not even an arm span in front of Thor.

Thor groaned as another orgasm shook him and his arms finally gave out, dropping his full weight onto Lokis stomach. He could feel Loki’s chest vibrate with the hums he made as his twin’s length rippled down his throat. Even as Thor’s eyes streamed with the overwhelming sensations of Loki’s merciless torture, he turned his head from where it lay limply on Loki’s chest, his blurring vision locked on Loki as he gasped for air between his twin’s deep thrusts.

“Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...” Thor moaned to himself, a thousand insufficient invectives finding outlet in the only mindless curse that could come to his scrambled mind.

“That was the plan”, he could hear the Loki behind him chuckle.

Thor didn’t know if the Loki that had teased him so mercilessly- if _either_ of the Lokis that teased him so mercilessly- came before they finally gave up wringing responses from his limp body and mangled nerves. He could feel wetness between his legs, but whether it was his own, or Loki's, he didn’t know and he couldn’t bring his exhaustion ravaged mind to care.

Thor could feel a warm presence at his back, carding fingers through his hair. Even through his fatigue he rumbled an encouraging purr. As he felt the Loki behind him separate his hair into thick strands, a dip in the bedding right in front of him caused him to crack an eye open. A Loki laid down to curl into his chest, burrowing himself under Thor’s chin. Thor threw an arm around his brother as the Loki behind him continued to lightly tug and flip strands of hair behind him.

Thor let his exhausted mind relax and sank deeper into the bedding, letting the eerie humm that prickled at the skin of his exposed shoulders begin lull him to undreaming sleep. He felt the Loki in front of him drape a leg over his thigh and pull Thor closer.

Thor could feel his brother, half hard again, pressing against his leg.

 _No;_ he wanted to beg, _no more, I can’t handle anymore._ He wanted to protest, but he couldn’t form the words, only a pitiful whimper.

Though Loki had treated Thor more kindly than Thor himself had done after Gladsheim, his slit and his nub burned warmly with the beginnings of a chafe that promised sharp pain with any more stimulation.

The Loki behind him made reassuring noises and soothed fingers through Thor’s hair before starting on a second part to begin another plait down his scalp.

Loki pressed his hardening erection in between Thor’s slicked thighs, not up farther, between the juncture of Thor’s legs and his well used sex. Thor relaxed and gave his tired knees a squeeze, making Loki huff a breath into his neck. Thor hooked his foot to tangle their legs together as Loki began a lazy pace between Thor’s thighs.

Done with Thor’s hair, the Loki behind him took the ropes of hair and draped them in front of Thor before lying down and wrapping Thor’s back in his warmth.

The Loki moving slowly between Thor’s leg’s looked up at the braid draped across Thor’s pillow. He breathed a dry tired chuckle into Thor’s chest and pulled him down to give him a kiss, letting Thor taste the laugh on his lips.

As Loki broke the kiss ,Thor turned his head to focus his heavy lidded gaze on the braid in front of him. He growled in recognition, but lacked the energy to do anything but snuggle Loki to himself tighter in irritation as he drifted off to sleep. He could feel both Lokis shake against him in silent laughter.

A _wife’s braids_. Loki had plaited him with the traditional braids of a newly married maiden.

It was with that final sting that Thor’s well used, sweaty, exhausted, afterglow warmed body felt before he was finally lulled off to sleep.

~*~

Loki could feel the muscles beneath his hands tense slightly as he freed his throat to catch his breath. He paused from where he had draped himself between Thor’s legs, still sucking hard as he held his brother in his mouth, and glanced up to check if he was awake yet.

A light smile ghosted Thor’s lips and the beginning of a confused crease started to line his brow as his brother swam towards consciousness. A mix of sensations urged along by Loki’s mouth wrapped around his hardening dick.

Loki gave the shaft a gentle pump with his hand as he swirled his tongue around his brother’s head, enjoying seeing how Thor’s face twitched as his thick lashes fluttered open.

Surprise began to cross Thor’s face, and as Loki felt his brother’s stomach muscles tense to pull himself up and look down, he took a deep breath and pushed Thor all the way down his throat. Curly hair tickled his nose as he bobbed a deep swallow.

Loki could hear Thor’s head hit the bedding as his brother strangled a groan, and he hummed a cheery _good morning_ to greet his brother.

When Thor was finally able to manage to pull himself up and lean back against his elbows to look at his brother, Loki changed over to a shallower bobbing rhythm, sucking his cheeks in and drooling saliva down Thor’s erection. Loki could feel Thor’s cock twitch in his mouth as Thor _appreciated_ the view. He’d thought he might.

What man _wouldn’t_ appreciate waking up to the return of their missing member by having the first glimpse of it be a sight of their cock, rock hard, and sliding in and out of something warm, wet and inviting? He let Thor see the teasing smile in his eyes, even if his mouth was too busy to share the smirk.

Loki had barely started to let his tongue explore the fold of Thor’s foreskin before the movement of Thor’s hips warned him his brother was done. He tried to swallow as fast as Thor pulsed into his mouth, shooting hot streams that hit the back of his throat as Thor kept coming and coming in him.

Loki mused to himself. _Well, it had been a while since his brother had last shot a load._ He hummed contentedly as he popped Thor’s head from his mouth and licked up a couple streaks of come that had leaked from between his lips.

He smiled innocently up at Thor while cocking an eyebrow that seemed to say, _See? Good as new, and see, now you know it works just as well as it used to, too._

Loki had been enjoying how wrecked Thor looked as he came for him that he almost missed the moment his face turned as dark and ominous as a thunderhead.

Loki tried to scramble back, but Thor’ hooked him with a leg, and after a few moments of struggle Loki’s chest was pinned beneath Thor’s knees. He squirmed under Thor, but with his arms pinned and Thor’s greater weight on top of him, there was no way he could win if they merely restricted it to a contest of physical strength.

Thor pinned Loki’s arms over his head, holding both wrists in a strong grip that sunk deep into the bedding. He bent close and spoke in a hard tone.

“I told you there would be repercussions, and you can’t expect your silvertongue alone to save you, Loki.”

Loki turned his head slightly to the side and coyly licked a sticky clot that had caught above his upper lip. It was so cute when Thor tried to be clever, and he couldn’t help grinning fetchingly up at Thor, even as he could feel an apprehensive tension in his spine. Thor was not quite so ready to forgive him yet it seemed.

“Really now, I’d hoped my silver tongue had bought me a _lot_ of leniency in your court last night. Surely you don’t think that was all for my _own_ enjoyment?”

“And surely you know I don’t make idle threats or promises, brother.”

Loki swallowed. Well, he’d known he would have a price to pay come morning...

Thor licked his lips. “I will see you do retribution in kind for your offenses, Loki. Thirty six days. One for every day you made me endure.”

Loki blinked as he processed this. _Oh_

_Really now._

He couldn’t help himself. He snorted.

“Oh, is that all? I’ve enduring seven years of the same under _much_ more unfavorable conditions, and you truly think you would find any solace in me merely spending thirty six days as you did? Let me up now, and I could start carrying out your sentence by breakfast time. No reason to tarry about it.”

“... And, for those thirty six days you will submit to my will, as surely as if you were bound by invisible chains,” Thor continued.

_That_ made Loki pause, his mind spinning with Thor’s implications.

“....Well now,” Loki purred. He looked up at Thor hungrily, his dark cheshire grin threatening to split his face. “Now _that_ seems like a far more interesting restitution.”

****

**Epilogue**

Blinking back the warm post orgasmic haze, Thor tentatively began to move his hips, trying to meet Loki’s rhythm as his brother continued to spear himself over and over on Thor’s still hard cock in a quickening pace, working his way towards his own completion now that Thor had found his own climax.

Thor moved his hands from where he had dug his fingers into Loki’s pale sinewy thighs and began to slide them up Loki’s waist to explore under his tunic. Loki grimaced, and without looking down at him, pulled Thor’s hands out by the wrists and moved them down and around to massage his backside.

It had been over two months since Loki had freely submitted himself to Thor’s penance, and in that time, Loki’s body had become soft and generous in some areas. A generosity, he mused, he had truly come to enjoy. He gave Loki’s softened cheeks a rough squeeze that made Loki grind his hips into him.

Quickening his pace, Loki moved one of Thor’s hands between his cheeks, guiding his thick fingers down to where Loki’s anus throbbed under their touch. Thor obligingly massaged there before pushing a long finger into that welcoming entrance. Loki choked on a strained but gleeful shriek that vibrated in the back of his throat before moving a finger to tug and grind his clitoris in just the way he liked when he was this close. Loki came with a high pitched hum, and Thor helped him ride the last few waves that rocked his body as Loki’s legs lost their tension.

Keeping his brother’s leg hooked over his hip, Thor flipped them both onto their sides, laying them both so their heads rested side by side on the pillows.

For a while Thor just lay there, gazing at his brother intently as their bodies cooled and Thor felt his cock grow flaccid inside Loki’s womanly folds.

Though Loki had been a woman before, he had never thought much of the transformation, as it had always been an instant change. But as Thor stared into the the face he’d known for centuries, the one that he recognized more readily than even his own, he could see his brother change before him by piecemeal.

While his Loki had tended not to favor facial hair as most Asgardian men, shaving was something that he had still done to maintain his smooth-faced cheekiness. But as Thor studied Loki’s face, a pale peachfuzz lined his cheeks. His face was downy, all except for the square of his jaw, which was razor smooth where Loki still trimmed away the facial hair that still stubbornly insisted on growing there.

It had also been somewhat disconcerting to hear his brother’s voice change, even ever so slightly, as it began to pitch incrementally higher. It shouldn’t have bothered him, but Loki’s voice had always been so tied to Loki’s words in Thor’s mind. To hear Loki’s words change in a way that was almost exactly the same, but somehow not Loki, shook something in him that he hadn’t had to shift in many centuries. Even when Loki fully became a woman, it had not disturbed him like this- perhaps because of the immediate nature of the change, or the complete difference. _'This is my brother, but different’_ his mind seemed to tell him when the change was swift. Taken more slowly, his mind seemed to balk.

The Loki in his arms was something in between, neither male nor female, and indefinable as Loki himself.

A small part of himself at the back of Thor’s mind raged and screamed at him. _This is what Loki would have allowed to happen to you; this is what your body would have done to you if Loki’s curse had held_ , but Thor smothered it in guilt.

He had done the same and worse to Loki, hadn’t he? He’d made Loki change himself, and when the thirty six days had come and gone, what had Thor done? He’d found Loki, still open and receptive and still _wholly female_ between his legs and he had treated it as a gift, and never asked why.

For all Thor had enjoyed Loki’s body in every way he knew how for those thirty six days, it had been the month and a half since Loki’s sentence had ended that had felt like a true redemption and rebirth of their bond to one another.

No obligations had chained Loki to Thor’s company any longer, but still Loki had let his brother share that company with him. And though they had not shared beds _every_ night of the past month and a half, it had felt like a gift given anew each time they had, and Loki spread his legs for Thor, only to reveal that that warm wetness was still there for him to lose himself in.

It had been like living with no assurance that the sun would rise the next day, and as a result gave heartfelt thanks every morning the sun had once again peaked over the horizon.

Thor had never asked his brother to return to his accustomed shape, not because he would have rejected a Loki with a male sex, but because Loki’s womanhood had felt like a proof that his brother still wanted him. A part of him, squashed deep in darkness, fretted that the day Loki shed his female sex would be the day Loki realized he no longer needed Thor as anything more than a filial brother again.

But his petty insecurities were not worth having Loki be something he did not wish to be. If Loki had at all hesitated to return himself to a more comfortable gender because Thor had been too miserly to ask Loki what he truly wanted, then he would have to face that he had done something terrible to the brother he claimed to love.

Loki had changed Thor as a cruel jest, yes, but also to teach him a lesson, ( _though ultimately Loki had let him escape demonstrating how well he had learned it, after their night of extra-curricular activities_ ). Thor however, had made Loki change himself for his own selfish and petty desires. If Loki had only lingered in an uncomfortable shape just to indulge them, he would be a long time in forgiving himself.

With a nervous swallow, Thor tried to urge Loki awake. When Loki finally cracked an eyelid to glare at Thor as he poked into his brother’s ribs, he looked as cross a cat. Thor licked his lips.

“Loki, I’d like to ask you a question,” Thor said, feeling as shy as he had as a boy when asking his mother for something he suspected she would refuse him. “And please Loki, I- Can you please give me the truth?”

An exasperated sigh blew through Loki’s nose. He rolled over to stretch on the bed before finally pulling himself to sit upright. He tugged his undertunic down, the only article of clothing he still wore, and looked down at his brother with short patience.

Thor rolled himself up to join his brother, sitting cross legged on the bed.

“Brother, I just want to know.... The reason you haven’t changed back. It’s not because you’re worried I won’t want to lie with you anymore if you’re a man, yes? You... you’re not doing this for _me_ are you?”

Loki looked at him for a moment like he’d just asked a question as inane as ‘why is water wet?’ before finally answering him.

“Oh is that all? I had worried you might ask if I had eaten any hearts recently.” Loki gave a yawn and smoothed back his tousled hair before he answered Thor. “No Thor, the only reason I held this form beyond the thirty six days was because I chose to.”

Thor breathed a relieved “Oh,” and relaxed. Heartened, Thor pushed on. “Loki, you know, I’d still lie with you if you were a man. Loki is Loki, no matter what the shape.”

Loki gave him a look like he wanted to swat his nose with a paper, but he merely answered, “I know.”

Loki tugged down at the hem of his tunic again as they sat in an awkward silence. Thor couldn’t help but wonder again if Loki’s new aversion to completely baring himself had anything to do with the muscle tone he’d felt lessen on some parts of his brother’s fame.

Was his brother embarrassed by the ways in which his body had softened as he continued to morph into a more fluidly gendered Loki? Thor wanted nothing more than to strip him bare and taste every inch of him while tracing the changes of his body, but he didn’t have the words to explain it, and Loki hadn’t let him show Loki in any other way. Even as his brother chose to change before his eyes, he wanted to love him whoever he became. Loki is Loki, no matter what the shape.

“I’m glad to hear you don’t regret staying a woman, or at least part of one,” Thor said.

“It has its advantages,” Loki allowed. “You’ve certainly picked up the trick of making your partner come on command.” Loki smirked.

Thor’s heart lightened as Loki fell into his pattern of jibes, cutting the serious air between them. “Well, you seem to have bypassed some of the most unpleasant disadvantages.” Thor muttered good-naturedly, though a slight sarcasm colored his tone. Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

“What do you mean by that?” The humor dropped from his voice.

“I mean that you managed to give yourself a woman’s sex, but without the monthlies.” Thor pointed out, letting some of the annoyance he had held back until now color his tone as he protested Loki’s sudden seriousness. “You may like to call me an oaf, but even I can count to twenty eight. We’ve shared each other’s beds for well over two months, and not once have you bled.”

Loki turned to him exasperated. “Are you honestly grousing because we haven’t had to fuck through my menses? Or are you just complaining because I didn’t go through what you did during _your_ thirty six days.”

Thor murmured in a quite, petulant tone. “Well, it wasn’t exactly fair...”

Something in that tone softened Loki, as if he realized he was talking to a child too young and stupid to understand such advanced concepts yet.

“For someone who boasted their ability to count, you certainly seemed to have missed the main premise behind that calculation.” Loki got on his hands and knees and silenced Thor’s protests with a look as he crawled over to him on the bed.

“No, Thor, though I have remained a woman for these two months, I have not had a single monthly.” With a pressure that told Thor not to resist, Loki put his hands on Thor’s shoulders and pushed his brother flat on the bed.

“I might also remind you that during our agreed upon period of thirty six days, you went and fucked me for every single day of that sentence. _What did you think was going to happen?_ ” Loki enunciated it all with emphasis and slow, careful diction, as if he were trying to explain a complicated principle in the simplest words possible.

Thor stared at Loki in surprise as the realization dawned on him, transforming his expression of blank shock to one of cautious joy. His hands slowly rose up to gingerly cup the softened angles of Loki’s narrow hips.

“Then- So- You mean-” Thor stuttered. “.. The _reason_ you haven't changed back yet is-”

Loki cut him off. “As I told you before Thor. I haven’t changed back to my male sex because I haven’t chosen to. Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... And they lived as happily, or as miserably ever after as you think they deserved.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through this all, it has been quite a ride.
> 
> You can find art for this work, and others on my tumblr
> 
> Thor Unmanned 1: lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/40471141258/thor-unmanned-lokis-gifts-hq-version-here  
> Thor Unmanned 2: lokisergi.tumblr.com/post/37341576587/thor-unmanned-art-commission-for-darling-kimmu
> 
> My Tumblr: http://lokisergi.tumblr.com/tagged/schaudwen


End file.
